


Crisis on Multiple Earths

by gumboy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: Barry's little Flashpoint experience has larger implications for the universe than he expected. His manipulation of the time-stream has affected other parallel universes and attracted the attention of an Earth where the heroes are villains and vice versa.The Crime Syndicate now knows the existence of Earth-1, Earth-2 and the rest of the multiverse.And they are coming to destroy the multiverse.





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time there was a man from Oa named Krona. A man so obessesed with the secret of creation that he built a machine so that he could look back in time to witness the event despite the legend stating that such a thing would cause a calamity.

He built the machine. He looked back in time only for the machine to explode. And where there was once just a universe, there was now a multiverse. Different worlds with their own unique and sometimes very similar history. In one world, Earth never supported life. In another there was life abundence. One world is so similar to our own that the only difference is that there is a stray bottle cap sitting on the curb of 59th and O'Neill in Star city.

There's also a world without shrimp but that's another story all together.

This particular story is about an Earth that is much different than the one we know from Earth-1. Here almost everything is reversed. In this world Christopher Columbus discovered Europe. In 1774, England won its independence from America with General Washington surrendering his sword to Charles Cornwallis. On this planet, it was the actor Abraham Lincoln who assassinated President John Wilkes Booth.

In short: It's a world that's backwards to Earth One. Backwards enough that the Villains on Earth One are the heroes on this Earth. And more importantly.... the heroes are now the villains.


	2. Mirror, Mirror

Mayor's Residence, Star City - Earth 33.

Lenny Snart strolled into the library of Mayor Slade Wilson like he owned the place. Slade stood up from where he had been sitting at his desk, a look of hope crossing his face. "Well?"

"We got it," Lenny said holding up an odd device. "But not without a cost."

"The Legion?"

"You're looking at what's left of it," Lenny said tossing the item on the desk. "Wells and that maniac Martin Stein caught us on the way out. I'm the only one left alive to tell the tale."

"And tell it you must," Slade said picking up the device and holding it out to Lenny. "Take it and go. You know what's at stake."

"Me? No way," Lenny said taking a step back. "Not me."

"There isn't a choice. You're the only one left of the Legion."

"It wasn't supposed to be me," Lenny said shaking his head. "Merlyn was the brain behind all of this."

"Malcolm Merlyn was the best our world had to offer. He had faith in you, Lenny. Don't let your doubts cloud your mind. For once our problems could have disasterous consequences not just in our world but others," Slade argued. "And quite frankly, we don't have the time."

Gunshots rang out. Followed by screams.

"Take the damn device," Slade insisted. "Go. Warn them of what's coming."

Lenny took the device in his hand gingerly. "What about you?"

"My days of playing hero are gone," Slade replied. "And my tenure of Mayor is about to end."

"You're a good man, Slade Wilson," Lenny said shaking the Mayor's hand. "I'll make sure the world knows what you did for it."

"Go!" Slade ordered. "There's no time!"

Lenny took the device in his hand and hesitated for brief second before pressing the button. In a brief second the light around him bent and twisted. Vibrations from where he stood emnated throughout the house and with a small pop, Lenny disappeared.

Just as the door burst open revealing a man in black and green leather holding a bow with an arrow targeted at Slade Wilson's head. On Earth-1 he'd be known as the Green Arrow. On this one he's simply known as the Archer.

To Wilson's credit, he didn't panic. He merely stood up a little bit straighter. "Hello Oliver."

"Slade Wilson! You have failed this city for the last time!"

Wilson gave Queen a small smirk. "That's your opinion."

"Did you really think you could hide the fact that you've been supporting Merlyn and his little legion of do-gooders from me?"

"If you're going to do something, Oliver, do it now. Because I'm done sucking up to you and your little syndicate," Slade snapped back.

The arrow was released. It went through Slade's good eye and through the back of his head. Slade Wilson felt nothing and was dead before he hit the floor.

Oliver Queen pulled back his hood and tapped the comm device in his ear. "Report."

"No sign of Snart," Thea replied. "We had eyes on him going into the building but he's nowhere to be found."

"Oooo. Someone's not going to be happy," Felicity snarked.

Queen scowled at Wilson's body lying on the floor. He drew and shot two more arrows into the body before snarling again and turning to leave the room.

"Call the Syndicate," he ordered. "Tell them we have a problem."

"Ultraman's not going to like this," Felicity pointed out.

"The chonotrigger came from Central City," Queen responded. "Stein and Wells let it slip through their fingers. If it's anyone's problem it's Johnny for making sure it wasn't secure."

"I'm sure Ultraman will be the model of understanding and won't rip both your arms off."

"He still needs me," Oliver said pulling his hood over his head. "The League of Assassins and the Bratva report to me. Not him."

"And the day he doesn't need you?"

Oliver Queen let out a small grunt. "That's the day I'll start worrying. Archer out."


	3. A Change of Plans...

The Watchtower - Earth 33

Ultraman was not in a good mood. Others had learned the hard way that when Ultraman was loud and abusive, he was actually safe to approach. When he sat silently and seething as he did now was the time you really needed to be scared.

It was not something the rest of the Syndicate took lightly. Even the ever-chatty Johnny Quick was being respectively quiet as The Archer debriefed the team on the events that took place in Star City. When he finished with the details highlighting the fact that Snart had escaped with the device to their targeted dimension.

Silence fell over the table. It was the flaming corpse that spoke first. The corpse itself was Martin Stein, who in this world was just as brilliant as his counterpart on Earth One but definitely twisted. After experimenting with various human subjects and cadavers, Stein had been able to merge his body with that of a corpse who had died as a result of the dark matter explosion in Central City becoming the creature he called "Deathstorm."

"It is so unfortunate that you failed in capturing Snart," Stein said with a sigh. "I guess that's what happens when you entrust someone who spends his time playing with weapons from 64,000 years ago."

"My failure is a result of someone trying to hide the theft to begin with until it was too late," Queen snarled back.

"Enough," Ultraman snarled and both villains fell quiet.

"Are we done yet?" Superwoman asked with a sigh. "I'm bored."

"No," Ultraman replied sharply. "What does the theft mean for our plan?"

"The device itself was only an older version," Stein replied haughtily. "A prototype. Essentially useful for a one way trip. All other transdimensional devices have already been manufactured and ready to use."

"And the energy towers?"

"Ready to be implemented," Stein replied smugly.

"Excellent." Without a second thought, Ultraman squinted and used his heat vision to burn Stein's body to a crisp, much to Superwoman's delight. She even applauded.

Johnny Quick was not so amused. "Really? What if we need him if something goes wrong with our plan?" he complained as he waved the smoke out of his face..

"Wells can handle any issue we have," Queen pointed out.

"Yeah but he's more of a pain in the ass than Stein was," Quick complained.

"Does anyone else have a sudden urge for barbecue ribs?" Superwoman asked earning her looks from the rest of the team. "No? Just me?"

"What do we do now?" Queen asked.

"We move ahead," Ultraman said standing up and walking away from the table. "Just on a more accelerated schedule."

"Starting when?" Queen asked.

"Now," Ultraman ordered as he exited the room. "Send Palmer over now and tell her to get started."

"Good enough for me," Quick said and zipped out of the room with a flash of blue lightning.

"Nobody else wants ribs?" Superwoman asked with a pout.

"You're little jokes aren't funny," Queen said taking the opportunity to tap Stein's chair with the tip of his boot causing Stein's body to fall into a pile of ash. "Rushing into our plan is a mistake."

"Who said I was being funny?" Superwoman asked as she stood up and strutted toward Queen. "I'm hungry."

She gave Queen a sly smile. It was obvious she wasn't hungry for ribs.

"Here?" Queen asked with a raised eyebrow. "Your cousin won't approve."

Superwoman put her arms around Queen and pulled him close. "What he doesn't know..." she said leaning in to whisper in Queen's ear. "Besides. Having a fling with me won't meet with his approval either."

She paused a moment to give Queen's earlobe a small nip. "And that hasn't stopped you before."

Queen gave her a small smirk before grabbing her by the throat... and then kissing her.

"I thought you were worried about my cousin?" she teased as she started to undo the clasps on his uniform.

"I have plans for him," Queen promised.

Which just seemed to suit Superwoman just fine.


	4. And in one moment...

National City - Kara's Earth

Kara was excited. She was having the best day ever. First? She was able to stop a bodega getting robbed and wasn't even late for work. Then she was able to pitch a story idea to Snapper Carr and didn't get an eyeroll from him. Well... he did grunt and say it was a lousy idea, but at least there wasn't an eyeroll! Progress!

And more importantly she had found a place to sit. Or at least a place to sit until Snapper told her to move because she wasn't allowed to sit there. Progress!

She was just settling down with her laptop to piece together the story that Snapper had rejected (She'd win him over yet) when her phone rang with Alex's ID showing up.

"I'm having the best day ever," Kara informed her instead of saying hello.

"Then you're not watching what I'm watching."

The tone in Alex's voice gave Kara pause. "What is it?"

"Don't you work for a news organization?"

Kara looked up and noticed that people were gravitating to the television screens one by one as if they were all witnessing a car wreck in slow motion.

"This just in from Metropolis-"

"New footage shows that after an attack from what appeared to be alien drones-"

Kara watched as her cousin finished off a dozen drones just by using his heat vision from footage that looked like it had been recorded on a cell phone. Then he just wavered in the air. Like he just got dizzy.

"No fatalities were reported-

Suddenly he covered his eyes as his heat vision randomly starting firing every which way. Hitting buildings and cars causing explosions and people running for cover.

"No estimation in how much damage was caused-"

Then he just plummeted to the ground and hit like a rag doll. The camera showed his face. It was grey and waxy looking.

"No explanation on what occurred-"

"Possible virus?"

"-was rushed to hospital..."

"Could this be the end of-"

Kara stood there transfixed at the sight of her cousin laying on the ground, not even realizing that someone was shouting her name. Through her phone.

"KARA!"

"Sorry, I-"

"I know. It's fine. J'onn has contacted the DEO in Metropolis. They have them there but the real experts-"

"Are here," Kara finished. "I'm on my way."

"On your way, where?"

She spun around to see Snapper scowling at her.

"Uhhhh to find Supergirl to get a quote?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"She was talking to me, Snapper."

Snapper turned around to see James Olson holding up his phone. Kara sighed in relief.

"She's has a personal relationship with Supergirl," James said scowling back at Snapper. "And since Cat isn't here to get an interview on her cousin, she's it."

"Fine!" Snapper growled and throwing his hand in the air. "Fine!"

Kara looked over at James with a look of gratitude. James just nodded in response. "Go get your quote," he said seriously.

For a moment Kara had forgotten just how much Clark had meant to James. She wasn't the only one who was worried.

She ran for the elevator and got in it. Luckily it was empty which would make it easier to change. Just as the doors closed she heard Snapper say something that made her want to face palm.

"Isn't that elevator going up?"

Damn it.

*****

He was unconscious when she arrived in Metropolis. The DEO office there had little love for Superman but they knew better than to try and stop Kara when she marched into their building and demanded to see her cousin.

They also made no argument when she picked him up and flew him out of the building.

He woke up mid-flight, and looked up at Kara with blurry vision. "What happened?"

"We don't know yet," she replied as she zoomed towards National City.

He was still grey. And sweating profusely. "I don't feel well," he said weakly. "I've never felt this bad before."

"Don't worry. I'm here," she said trying to sound reassuring.

"Oh, God. Those people. My heat vision."

"Nobody got hurt," she said quickly. "Just hold on. We're almost there."

He passed out before they got to National city. When she landed at the DEO, Winn, Alex and J'onn were waiting outside with a medical bed and a team of doctors/scientists. Before she knew it they had him strapped in and rushed into an examination room.

She sat in the hallway, watching as they shouted and demanded one test after another. Alex was in the thick of it barking orders left and right. Winn was... well Kara wasn't sure where Winn went. J'onn eventually showed up and sat down next to her.

"How are you holding up?"

She let out a long sigh. "I was supposed to be the one looking after him," Kara said leaning her head back against the wall. "Except he took care of me. And now when he needs me most, I'm stuck out here."

J'onn shook his head in sad amusement. "You're the one who got him here in record time," he pointed out. "And even though everything looks grim, I-"

Shouts erupted from the room. J'onn's eyes went wide. "Duck!"

Clark was having a seizure. And his heat vision fired wildly again.

Kara flew into the room and held down Clark's head, covering his eyes with her hands. His vision immediately started to burn away at her hands causing her to yell out in pain until the seizure finally stopped. She stepped back and looked down at her hands. They were damaged but already starting to heal. That didn't stop Alex from grabbing them and examining them.

"I'm fine," she said with a sigh.

"Shut up and let me do my job," Alex said gruffly. 

"Worry about him!" Kara pleaded. "Please!"

Alex paused and looked over at J'onn. "We already know what's happening to him, Kara."

Kara blinked. "what?"

Alex frowned and pulled her over to a monitor showing what appeared to be electronic resonance scan of Clark's head. "Do you see it?"

Kara shook her head and Alex pointed to a very small line in the middle of the image of Clark's head. "There."

She squinted at it. "What is that?"

"We think it's Kryptonite."

Kara turned around and used her x-ray vision on Clark's head. It was impossible. But there it was. Lying right there in the middle of his head. A small tiny splinter of green.

"How? I mean... how?"

"I think the more important question here," J'onn said sounding concerned. "Is why?"

And that's when the feelings of fear and doubt started to kick in. And how Kara's day went from bad to worse.


	5. Enter Captain Cold

Central City - Earth One

Barry was having a good day.

Last night he and Iris had a blast on their date. Today he managed to pull together enough forensic evidence on two case files for a conviction and he hadn't wanted to strangle Julian Albert even once.

Yep. Totally a good day.

And then Joe walked into the office and motioned for Barry to follow him. "Barry? Uhhhh. Yeah. We have a problem."

Ugh. "What now?" he asked grabbing his coat.

"Guess who showed up downstairs?"

"Who?"

"Snart."

Barry blinked. "Seriously?"

"Oh, that's not even the start of it," Joe said shaking his head. "We got him in interrogation and he's demanding to speak to The Flash."

"Oh. Oh God."

"Mmm-hmm."

"I am so screwed!" Barry shouted.

"No denying that," Joe said with some degree of sympathy. "I know you two had a truce but-"

"But nothing! Last I heard he was working with Jax, Dr. Stein and Ray Palmer," Barry said shaking his head. "He was actually doing some kind of good. For him at least."

And that's when Barry's phone started to ring.

"Who's that?"

"It's Cisco, hold on," Barry said punching answer. "Cisco?"

Cisco immediately started to babble. "Barry? We have a problem."

"Tell me about it!" Barry complained.

"You already know?"

"He's downstairs in our interrogation room!" Barry shouted only to be hushed by Joe.

Cisco's pause on the other end of the line was short but enough to make Barry's nerves go up a notch. "Are you saying H.R. is down in your interrogation room?"

"What?"

"H.R. He didn't show up at the lab. Caitlin and I went looking for him and his entire apartment has been ransacked."

Barry looked over to Joe. "H.R. has been kidnapped," he said seriously.

Joe's eyes widened. "Snart being here can't be a coincidence."

"Snart's here?!" Cisco shouted through the phone.

"Let me call you back. Stay there until the police show up," Barry said before hanging up the phone.

"I'll send a crew right over," Joe promised.

"Get Julian to do the forensic work," Barry ordered.

Joe's eyes got a little wider. "You want him to do the work?"

"I've got other plans," Barry said and disappeared.

Joe groaned. "Oh this is not going to end well," he muttered to himself.

****

Snart sat in the interrogation room, bouncing his knee impatiently. And then there was a gust of wind, a slamming of a door and suddenly there was a man dressed in red standing in front of him.

"About time you got here," Snart growled. "Are you the Flash?"

"You know very well who I am!" Barry snapped back. "What did you do with Wells?"

Snart just raised an eyebrow at that. "Which one?"

"Don't play games with me, Snart!" Barry said angrily. "You showing up here and him disappearing at the same time is not a coincidence."

"Glad to see you have half a brain in this dimension," Snart replied caustically. "Because you're going to need it."

That wasn't the response Barry was expecting. He stood there for a moment giving Snart a second look.

His hair was longer. Not the usual haircut. His coat was a different shade of blue.

"Is it coming to you now, Flash?" Snart asked dryly. "Or do I need to draw you a picture?"

"Who are you?" Barry asked cautiously. "Because I don't think you're the Len Snart I know."

"Give the boy a gold star," Snart replied with a smirk. "And it's Lenny. Lenny Snart. Captain Cold and hero of Central City. I even have a museum. Or at least what's left of it."

"What world are you from, Lenny?" Barry said leaning on the table. "Because I don't think you're from this one."

"Another gold star," Lenny said now giving Barry a crooked grin. "Sit down, Flash. Because have I got a story to tell you. And if we're lucky we might just be able to do something about it before everything goes to hell."

Barry took a seat and let out a sigh.

This was definitely not going to end well.


	6. Blocked

Star City - Earth One

Oliver was not having a good day.

His smile was frozen on his face as he silently ticked away the seconds in his head until this budget meeting was over. He was all for being a mayor, especially when it meant being able to do something for the people of the city. But listening to financial forecasts and bureaucrats drone on and on was something he could definitely do without.

So when Thea entered the room starting off with "I apologize for the interruption-" Oliver was on his feet and ready to go.

"Well it looks like I'm needed elsewhere," Oliver said quickly as he button his suit coat. "Thanks for your time everybody. Please send a summary report to my office where I can go over the details with my staff."

He grabbed Thea by the arm and almost dragged her down the hallway. "What's the emergency?" Oliver asked quietly.

"There wasn't an emergency," Thea said with an amused look. "I was just checking to see if you had enough refreshments."

"There's nothing refreshing about budget meetings," Oliver complained. "If I wasn't required to be there-"

"You're not," Thea said with a chuckle.

"What?"

"You're not required," Thea said smirking at him.

"I see. So this one of those things you do for revenge when I leave you here and I'm off doing my other job."

"You're so smart," Thea replied happily. "It's hard to believe you didn't finish college."

"I'm going to make you pay for that," Oliver said shaking his head.

"You can try," Thea replied just as Oliver's phone buzzed. "Felicity?"

Oliver studied the message as he nodded. "So you that part of the job where you have to cover for me?"

"Ugh. What now?" Thea asked.

"I don't know," Oliver said showing her the message on his phone.

MEET ME AT HQ. WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

"Go," Thea sighed and watched as her brother dashed out of City Hall at breakneck speed.

****

He met Felicity outside the alley of their headquarters were she was pacing back and forth frantically in bare feet.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I was coming in today to do a thing only to discover I can't get in," Thea said gesturing at the door in a very agitated manner.

"Did the lock reset?" Oliver asked.

"Oh no! It's not the lock." Felicity said opening the door. "I mean I literally cannot step a foot into the door."

The door opened to show that just past the entrance some sort of material was blocking the way. It was amber and yet transparent in appearance and solid to the touch. "What is this stuff?" Oliver asked as he pushed against it.

"No idea. I mean if I could get to my lab, maybe I could figure it out but we are completely blocked," Felicity said crossing her arms in frustration and leaning against the wall.

"What about the garage entrance?"

"Blocked."

"The emergency exit?"

"Blocked."

"Did you try the ventilation?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact did try to get through the ventilation. Not only did I ruin my favorite pair of shoes in the process I also found out it was-"

"Blocked."

"Exactly. You owe me a new pair of shoes."

Oliver pushed one more time against the amber structure and sighed. "Okay. Fine. We'll just have to go to our-"

"Backup location?"

"Yes."

"Blocked."

Oliver's eyes grew wider. "Are you serious?"

"I just ruined a pair of Gianvito Rossi patchwork shoes today, Oliver. I am in no mood to joke."

"I don't even know what those are."

"They were really nice shoes! Okay?!"

"Fine!" Oliver replied. "But you know we have a bigger problem, right?"

"You mean that some bad guy found our lair and our backup lair and blocked our access to them?" Felicity replied with a tone that clearly conveyed "Duh."

"Right. So he or she knows who we are and where we hide. Not to mention cutting me off from my bow, my weapons and my uniform," Oliver sighed. "Well... except for one place."

Felicity raised an eyebrow at that. "You mean you had another lair you never told me about?"

A sheepish look crossed Oliver's face. "Well, technically it's not a lair. More like a place. And technically it's not even my place anymore so-"

Realization hit Felicity and she squenched her eyes shut as though in pain. "Seriously. You have a stash in my apartment?"

"I totally forgot when I moved out," Oliver said apologetically. "And then later it just felt awkward."

"Okay, Fine. First let's just deal with the Fringe event in our lair."

"Fringe?"

"You really need to catch up on pop culture when you were on that island, Oliver," Felicity said sternly.

And then Oliver's phone rang. "Hold that thought," Oliver said looking at the caller id before answering. "Barry? This isn't the greatest time. Can I call you back? I'm sorry what?"

Oliver turned away and walked halfway down the alley to talk. Felicity did not hear what Barry and Oliver said but the call was long and the look on Oliver's face said everything when he turned back around.

"Stay there. I'll be on the next flight out," Oliver replied and hung up.

"You're leaving now?" Felicity asked looking amazed.

" _We're_ leaving now," Oliver corrected her. "We have a bigger problem than we thought."

"What? Does Barry know who did this to us?"

"No," Oliver said grimly as he motioned her to follow him to the car. "But I may have an idea."

"What? Who?"

"Me."

Felicity's brain almost exploded. "Wait. What?"

"I'll explain on the way," Oliver responded tightly. "Call Diggle and tell him to meet us. Tell the rest of the team they need to be out on patrol. I'll call Thea and see if she can help out."

"Okay. But can you slow down? I have no shoes."

Oliver spun and deftly swung Felcity up into his arms and started carrying her to the car.

"Whoa! Hey!"

"Sorry," Oliver apologized without much feeling. "Right now we have more problems than my bow and your shoes."

"Not to mention personal space," Felicity commented but the joke fell on deaf ears.

Oliver now had an inkling of what was going on and he dreaded what was going to happen next.


	7. Convergence

**The Waverider - Somewhere in Time and Space**

Sara Lance stood in the middle of Rip's office and tried to absorb what was just said to her. "I'm sorry Gideon. I think I'm goint to need the rest of the crew for this one."

"Certainly. Shall I summon them?"

"Please," Sara said settling down at Rip's desk and silently cursing the fact that they still couldn't find him. It was one thing to find little points of time that needed correcting. This problem... well this was way bigger than her.

"This better be important," Mick grumbled as he walked through the door.

"I'm sure Ms. Lance wouldn't be summoning us if it wasn't important," Dr. Stein said amiably.

"I think Mick is just anxious to get back to my training with the freeze gun," Ray added cheerfully.

"Yeah. Not so much," Mick grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys! Please! Not now," Sara said wearily. "We have a problem. Gideon?"

"Our sensors have just detected a catastrophic level time aberration occurring in the latter half of 2016."

Sara watched the reactions of the two people who might understand what that meant. Martin Stein turned white as a sheet. Mick looked like he wanted to throw up.

"I don't understand," Jax said looking over at Martin. "What's that mean?"

"If I'm thinking correctly," Dr Stein said stammering slightly, "It's possibly a world ending event."

"Not just a world," Mick said shaking his head. "Worlds. Universes. Parallel dimensions."

"Do we know what the cause of this is?" Nathaniel asked.

"Unfortunately there seems to be a lack of details on how the event occurred," Gideon admitted. "Only an estimation of the date and the fact that it appeared to emanate of out Central City."

"Could this be the work of our mysterious time traveler we've been dealing with?" Amaya suggested.

"Only if the time traveler wanted nothing to time travel to," Mick said quietly.

The room fell silent. Finally Sara cleared her throat. "Even though we don't have a lot to go on, I think it's pretty clear what we have to do."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded agreement. Sara nodded in response. "Gideon? Set a course for Central City, 2016"

*****

**National City - Kara's World**

Kara sat and studied Alex's face as she entered the room, looking for any kind of hopeful expression on her foster sister's face.

"It's not good," Alex said quietly. "We don't have anything that get that splinter out."

"I don't understand how this could happen," Kara said, frustration creeping into her voice.

"Winn has gone over every frame of footage we could find on the incident," Alex said shaking her head. "Quite frankly I don't know what to do."

"Couldn't we use that room and lower his resistance with kryptonite?" Kara suggested.

Alex shook her head. "J'onn gave up all the kryptonite. We have nothing that could allow us to perform surgery. Even if we did... I don't know how we could do it. What if there's a subtle difference between a Kryptonian's brain and a human's? It's risky. I don't think there's a person on this planet that could help us."

Kara froze. Her mouth forming a perfect little "o".

"What?" Alex said with a concerned look.

For the first time in a day of misery, Kara smiled. "I have an idea."

*****

**Central City, Star Labs - Earth One**

"As much as I love seeing you guys, just once I would like a visit that didn't involve crime, disaster or a world ending event," Felicity said as she, Diggle and Oliver walked through the door of Star Labs.

"Well it's not like we have a lot of time between disasters," Barry said greeting Felicity with a hug and Oliver and Diggle with a handshake. "Plus the Mayor of Star City seems to be a very busy man these days."

"Still. I probably should find time to spend with friends," Oliver said warmly.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure why I'm here if were dealing with cosmic problems," John said shaking his heads. "Are you guys serious about this? Evil doppelgangers from another dimension?"

"Believe it," Lenny Snart said striding into the room. "Because those evil doppelgangers are coming for you."

Cisco leaned in to Caitlin and lowered his voice so only the two could hear. "Is it just me or does Lenny have the same knack as Oliver for making a dramatic entrance?"

"Not just you," Caitlin whispered back.

Oliver turned and looked at Barry. "Seriously? This is your source of information?" he asked in disbelief.

"I know how it looks," Barry said holding his hands up defensively.

"This guy is on the FBI's most wanted list!" Oliver said pointing at Snart. "How do you know he's for real."

"Well for one, his heart and other important organs are on the opposite sides of his body," Caitlin interjected.

"And the vibrational rate of his atoms in his body do not match the ones from our Earth or Earth two," Cisco added.

Diggle blinked hard at that. "Okay. I know you guys are really good at dealing with weird stuff but I think you've gone off the deep end. There's no way that this guy just walked through a portal from another dimension and ended up here."

Alarm klaxons went off. Caitlin and Cisco ran to the monitors with Barry not far behind them.

"What's that?" Oliver demanded to know.

"The universe proving you wrong," Lenny responded smugly.

"We got a breach forming!" Cisco shouted.

"This one's from someplace we don't know!" Caitlin added. "It's a completely different vibrational variant."

"Well whatever it is," Lenny said firing up his cold gun. "I don't intend to give it a warm welcome."

"Never thought I'd be agree with him," Oliver said putting his case on a table and popping open the latches to reveal his old bow.

"You and me both," John said pulling out his side arm and cocking it.

"You know what? You guys go ahead with your manly posturing. I'm going to go hide under a desk," Felicity said moving out of everyone's way.

A bright flash occurred followed by the appearance of a dimensional portal in the center of Star Labs. All the heroes moved into a defensive posture... except for Barry. Who was still looking at the monitor. Something was familiar about all of this.

And then realization hit him.

"Wait!" Barry shouted and zoomed in front of the portal to block it from attack.

"Barry! What are you doing!" Oliver shouted. "Get out of the way."

"I know where this portal is from!" Barry shouted back. "It's-"

There was a flash of blue and red and suddenly in the middle of the room was a nervous looking blonde woman in a red and blue outfit and wearing a red cape. She was carrying a man in her arms dressed in a similar fashion. 

Barry smiled. "-Supergirl."

The girl smiled at him in delight. "Barry!"

"I take it back," Cisco said leaning over to whisper again to Caitlin. " _She's_ got the best dramatic entrance."


	8. Exposition

**Central City, Star Labs - Earth One**

"So. She can fly."

Barry smiled. "Yep."

"Is bulletproof," Oliver continued.

"Yep."

"And can tear a car in half."

"That too."

"And shoot heat beams from her eyes."

"Uh-huh," Barry said turning to look at his friend with a grin. The expression on Oliver's face however made him pause. "What?"

Oliver shook his head, worry etched into his face. "I'm beginning to wonder what we're up against."

"Oh."

They turned and looked into the examination room where Kara sat and Caitlin was examining her. Barry frowned.

"Suddenly this is looking rather grim. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yep."

*****

Kara tried to sit patiently. She really did. But there was so much going on that she could help but fidget.

"Say ahh," Caitlin said holding up a swab.

"What's that for?"

"DNA test," Caitlin replied. "We don't get that many aliens around here."

"How's that supposed to help my cousin?" Kara asked.

Caitlin gave her a small smile. "If we're going to help him, I need to make sure that that nothing we do is going to kill him. Or hurt him further."

"Oh. Okay," Kara said reluctantly and then opened her mouth.

"It is amazing though," Caitlin said as she swabbed Kara's inner cheek. "You were born on another planet... well, granted in another dimension but you look completely human."

"I thought about that a lot after I first arrived on my Earth," Kara admitted. "There are a lot of aliens on my world that look human with subtle differences. Others less than subtle."

"Do they all have powers like yours?" Caitlin asked as she started an eye exam.

"Only if they're Kryptonian. Or if they're from Daxam. Right now it's just Clark and me," Kara said looking at the door which led to his room. "For the longest time he thought he was the last survivor. And then I showed up. And now..."

Her voice trailed off. 

Caitlin tried to smile and rubbed Kara's shoulder. "We're going to do everything we can. I promise."

Kara smiled back but it was a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Uh, guys?"

They turned to see Barry standing in the door.

"He's ready for us."

Kara looked over at Caitlin. "Are we..?"

"We're good for now," Caitlin replied. "Go. I'll let you know what we find out."

*****

Snart stood in front of the heroes of multiple earths and smirked. "So glad you can make it."

"Let's get on with this, Snart," Oliver replied grimly.

"Fine," Snart replied and punched up an image on his monitor. "We'll start at the bottom. This is Johnny Quick. Fastest man alive on my world."

"Wait. So this guy is me? I thought we looked alike," Barry said raising his hand. "And why am I on the bottom?"

"Maybe on this world you're on top," Snart replied sarcastically. 

"And what's with the name Johnny Quick?" Kara asked with a snort of amusement. 

"And Supergirl isn't a little on the nose?" Oliver commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Okay 'Green Arrow'," Kara replied with an amused eyeroll.

"Guys?" Barry interrupted and nodded his head to Snart.

Snart paused enough to glare at the heroes before continuing. "Like I said. Johnny here is on the bottom of the group but that's only because he's the least psychotic. Which honestly isn't saying much."

"If he's the least than who's the worst?" Barry asked in a worried tone.

"That would be this one," Snart said bringing up an image of Superwoman which resembled Kara except she had dark hair.

"Oh. Oh wow," Kara said looking stunned.

"This is Superwoman," Snart replied. "Cousin to Ultraman. When her planet destroyed itself her parents sent her to Earth to look after her infant cousin. She landed on an island filled with Amazon warriors. They taught her to be the perfect warrior."

"Wait. So she has an army of Amazons backing her?" Oliver asked.

"No," Snart replied dryly. "After she learned everything she wanted to know she slaughtered them all and then took over Australia."

"Oh! I always wanted to go there!" Kara interjected and then frowned when everyone gave her a weird look. "Sorry. Continue."

Snart rolled his eyes and went on to the next image. This one directly resembled Oliver. "This is The Archer. He's the tactician of the group and the coldest son of a bitch I ever met."

"I see some similarities there," Barry joked earning a glare from Oliver.

"You should," Snart continued. "Much like your world, this Oliver Queen got stranded on an island and when he returned to his home of Star city he was in charge of both the Russian Bratva and the League of Assassins."

"Lovely," Oliver said grimly.

"Despite not having super powers, he's just as deadly as the other members of the Syndicate," Snart continued. "And also has trouble keeping it in his pants when Superwoman's around."

Oliver and Kara quickly looked at each other and then looked away quickly in embarrassment.

"Whoa!" Kara said now trying not to look at Barry who was hiding a smile.

"Is this level of detail really necessary?" Oliver asked.

"Not really. I thought it would make you two a little awkward," Snart said with an amused look on his face.

"Mission accomplished," Oliver snarked back.

"Majorly accomplished," Kara added under her breath.

"Moving on!" Snart said bringing up an image of Ultraman who of course resembled Superman/Clark Kent. "Ultraman. He's not as crazy as Superwoman but he's a close second. Raised by his cousin he spends all of his time terrorizing the world and killing anyone who stands up to him."

Kara looked at the image of Ultraman in horror. "Can this really be true?" she asked incredulously.

"Believe it," Snart said sharply. "My world's greatest heroes couldn't stand a chance against him and the syndicate. Malcolm Merlyn. Vandal Savage. Damien Darhk. Hunter Zoloman. All tried, all failed."

"Is that everyone who is in the syndicate?" Barry asked.

"Hell no," Snart said moving on to the next image which held multiple images of the syndicate. Some familiar to the heroes some not. "Each of them has their own organization with their own lieutenants. Quiver. The Martian Marauder. Reverb. Wildcat. Atomica. Mr. Terrible. The list goes on."

"And what makes you think he's coming for us?" Oliver asked seriously.

"Here's where it gets a little weird," Snart said leaning over on the table. "About two years ago, one of Johnny's insane scientists in his posse noticed a time aberration. Except it wasn't from my dimension."

"Time aberration?" Kara asked.

"Somebody went back in time and changed things in the past," Snart explained. "Somewhere in this dimension."

"Earth One?" Oliver said giving Barry a look. Barry wasn't looking at anyone. In fact he was looking at the floor.

"Yes, If you want to call it that," Snart replied. " This time travel thing, it set off some sort of... vibrational eddy. And then this pattern continued. Not on a regular basis but enough to get this mad scientist known as Martin Stein to track where it was coming from. And last year there was a mother-load of an event which allowed Stein to figure out how to not only find your dimension but travel here."

"Me. It was me," Barry said quietly.

Kara looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Last year my father died. I went back in time and tried to change things. It went horribly wrong and when I tried to change it back it wasn't the same," Barry explained holding his head in his hands.

"Well. Looks like you really fucked things up now," Snart replied without sympathy. "Because for the last six months the villains from my world have been trying to learn everything about yours."

"Why?" Oliver demanded to know.

Snart just smirked in response. "Well I figure the syndicate has two plans. Either conquer your worlds or destroy them."

"Oh God. What have I done?" Barry moaned.

"It's okay," Kara said rubbing his back. "We'll figure this out."

"Not likely," Oliver replied. "Because they're already making their move."

Kara and Barry looked up in shock. "What do you mean?"

"All my supplies and hideouts are blocked," Oliver replied and then pointed at Barry. "Harrison Wells who has been the linchpin of Star Labs and your greatest ally has been kidnapped."

Oliver then pointed his finger at Kara. "Now your cousin who is arguably one of the most powerful persons in the universe is sick and possibly dying."

"Well we didn't think they were coincidences," Barry replied seriously.

"What makes you think someone is trying to take us out right now?" Kara asked.

Oliver bit his lip before responding. "Because everything that's happened? It's a strategic strike to weaken us before an attack. I know because if I were trying to take us down, this is what I would be doing."

"Gold star for the guy in green," Snart said with almost a hint of respect in his voice. 

"Wait. So the syndicate takes out my cousin but not me? Why not take me down as well?" Kara asked.

"Good question," Oliver replied. "I don't know."

"Great. So what do we do now?" Barry asked.

Oliver shook his head. "I wish I knew."

"Guys?"

All four heroes turned to look at the door to see Cisco Ramon standing there. "I've got got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?

"Just tell us," Barry said shaking his head.

"Okay!" Cisco said clapping his hands once before starting to talk. "The good news is I think I figured out how the villains got kryptonite into Superman's brain."

"Good," Kara said looking relieved.

"What's the bad news?" Oliver asked grimly.

Cisco frowned. "I can't find a way on this earth to remove it."

Kara shivered involuntarily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Cisco said waving them to follow him into his lab. "C'mon. I'll show you want I'm talking about."

The group followed Cisco down the hallway and into the lab. After everyone entered Cisco punched a control on the panel closing the door.

Barry paused and looked at the door. "Why did you do-?"

"Hang on, Let me show you something," Cisco said bringing up his monitor. An image appeared of a scan of Clark's head. "See this? That glowing thing is the splinter in his head," Cisco pointed. "Now we did a physical examination and found no scars or damage that would show a physical entry into Superman's head."

"Which we already know," Kara replied as this was already obvious.

"Hang on," Cisco said holding up a finger. "So I decided to do a couple of scans to see what that splinter was made of. I didn't find much but I did find something else. Residue of from a white dwarf star alloy."

"What's that?" Kara asked as Oliver and Barry shared a look.

"A key component in miniaturization," Cisco said with a proud grin.

"And we know someone who can miniaturize himself," Barry added. "Which means-"

"Someone shrunk themselves and went into Clark's head. Literally," Kara said quietly.

"That's not all," Cisco said with a smirk. "I also found the same residue around here."

Oliver's eyes lit up. "That means-"

"That person is here," Cisco replied and hit a button on his computer. He then began to talk much louder than he needed to. "Specifically in this room which is now ALL BLOCKED UP SO NO MINI-PERSON CAN GET OUT!"

"Force field?" Barry asked

"Oh hell yes!" Cisco replied jauntily. "And so I say unto you, prisoner... come forth!"

And then, on a lab table a figure appeared. It had started suddenly small and grew larger until a full grown woman in black and blue armor appeared.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll give up now!" Oliver demanded.

The woman smirked and launched herself at Oliver, shrinking in mid-air and sending Oliver flying with one single punch.

"I got this!" Kara shouted and launched herself at the attacker.

"No!" Oliver shouted. "Wait!"

Too late. The woman shrunk just as Kara flew by. Too late to change, Kara flew right through the wall leaving a gaping hole in the door.

The woman reappeared and gave Oliver and Barry a smirk and start to activate her suit again. Fortunately Oliver had already reached into his uniform and just in the nick of time threw an arrowhead right into the control panel on the woman's suit before she could activate it.

"Nice," she replied. "But can you do this?"

She held out her arms and sent two electronic blasts knocking Oliver and Barry to the ground. She then activated jets on her outfit and flew threw the hole...

"Get her!" Oliver ordered. Barry raced out of the room and through the hole to the library where... he found the woman laying on the ground unconscious.

"Whoa," Barry said to himself as he skidded to a stop. "What happened here?"

"Me."

Barry turned to see a woman in a white outfit twirling an escrima stick. He smiled. "I don't know who you are but you have the best timing ever."

She smiled back. "I'm Sara Lance. You wouldn't happen to know where Oliver is, would you?"


	9. Reunion

"Can you repair it?" Caitlin asked.

Ray Palmer and Cisco Ramon looked up from the suit and then looked at each other. And then back at Caitlin.

"Repairing it isn't the problem," Ray said poking at one of the circuits. "Well, it is a problem but-"

"What he means is that the suit wasn't designed for a six foot man," Cisco said poking around another part of the suit. "So..."

"He doesn't fit," Caitlin finished and then sighed. "Guys, there's not a lot I can do here. Without the suit we're not going to get that splinter out of Clark's head. He's already had two seizures since he got here and I'm not sure he can handle much more of it."

"One thing at a time," Ray said talking out a soldering iron. "Let's get the suit working. I have an idea."

*****

When Rhonda Palmer awoke she found her self on the cold floor of what appeared to be a glass capsule. Her first reaction was to reach for her wrist control only to find it gone. Along with the rest of her suit.

"Yeah. We weren't going to let you keep it," Barry said from outside in the corridor. 

She looked up to see Barry, Lenny and Oliver standing there trying to look all sorts of imposing. Were they trying to scare her? Shit. They had nothing on the Syndicate.

"Ahh. The infamous pipeline," she said pulling herself to her feet. "Do I get to live here forever now with only a steady diet of Belly Burgers?"

"Depends on how nice you are," Lenny snarked back.

"How long have you been going back and forth to our worlds?" Oliver growled.

"Oh, six. Seven months," Rhonda said with a shrug. "Once your little speedster there alerted us to your presence the Syndicate soon realized there were a whole bunch of worlds out there just waiting to be dominated. Once Stein perfected the transfer device, I spent days hopping around from this world and others gathering all the information we needed to start our little war."

Barry was grimaced at her response. Rhonda couldn't help but smile. "What's the matter, Barry? Is that guilt getting to you yet?"

"Are you the one who took Wells?" Oliver asked.

"Yep," she replied cheerfully. "Pretty easy to grab him too. Just had to show up at the door and pretend I was delivering Belly Burgers. You guys really suck at security."

"Where is Wells now?" Oliver demanded.

"My world. On the watchtower," Rhonda replied. "Why? Are you gearing up to rescue him? Good luck with that."

"You're being pretty open for a girl who just got captured," Barry commented.

"That's because she knows getting Wells is a sucide mission," Lenny replied. 

"I only wish I could be there when the Syndicate cuts you and all your little friends to itty tiny pieces," Rhonda said oh-so-cheerfully.

Oliver walked up to the pipeline container and scowled. "I want to know your plans for attacking my world," he growled.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating?" Rhonda snarked back completely unfazed. "Ooooo. Oliver Queen and his magnificent stubble is all scary! What am I to do?"

Oliver said nothing. He turned and walked out of the pipeline with Barry and Lenny following him.

"I like my Belly Burger with cheese and extra pickles!" Rhonda called after them.

*****

"Well that was pointless," Lenny complained once the doors had shut behind them.

"At least we know about Wells," Oliver said unhappily. 

"I can't believe how much she resembles Ray," Barry said looking back at the door. "I wouldn't have thought some of our opposites would be female."

"She's not his opposite," Lenny said shaking his head. "She's his niece. Ray Palmer was a giant scumbag of a human being. He adopted Rhonda after his brother died in a no-so-accidental accident. Soon as she reached legal age she killed him for his money and took over his research."

"Lovely," Oliver replied.

"So what do we do now?" Barry asked. "How do we get Wells back?"

"Very carefully," Oliver said marching off down the corridor.

"Oh. This should be good," Lenny said sarcastically as he followed Oliver.

*****

"How are we doing?" Oliver asked as he entered the main room of Star Labs.

"Slowly but surely," Ray called out from over the suit.

"Very slowly," Cisco added.

"I thought you two could put that suit together blindfolded," Lenny said leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, well just like many things are reversed on your world, so is this design," Ray said with a frustrated sigh. "The polarity on these circuits are all reversed. Trying to replace them with ours-"

Ray was interrupted with a snap coming from the suit followed by a spark and then smoke.

"Well I guess that kind of explains it," Ray said sighing again.

"We're making progress though," Cisco said confidently. "We just need a little time."

"Time we don't have," Oliver said sternly. "Does anybody have any good news?"

"I might have some," Martin Stein said from across the room. "Lucky for us the circuits you damaged only related to the suit's miniaturization. Apparently the capability to travel between dimensions was added to the suit and with another hour or so I should be able to create our own device and allow us to travel between dimensions without Mr. Ramon's vibrational assistance or Barry's speed."

"Well that's something," Barry said sounding a little hopeful.

"What about Superman?" Oliver asked.

"He's not doing well," Caitlin replied. "But he's holding on."

"Okay. Here's the plan," Oliver said moving to the center of the room. "Right now the Syndicate has the advantage on us. We need to turn that advantage back. And the only way I can see doing that is going to their Earth. Once we're there we'll try to infiltrate and find out their place and get Wells back."

"Bad idea," Lenny said shaking his head. "Once Rhonda doesn't check in they'll know something is up."

"Which is why we need to move fast," Oliver replied. "If you're in, this is a volunteer effort. Chances are if we go over some of us aren't coming back."

"I'm in," Sara said without a moment's hesitation.

"Me too," Diggle added. "I'm interested to see what my evil opposite looks like."

"He's dead," Lenny said flatly. "His brother killed him a year ago."

"Of course he did," Diggle said with a grimace and then walked out of the room.

"I'm in!" Nate said cheerfully. "Even if my opposite is dead."

"I don't even know who the hell you are," Lenny said rolling his eyes.

"I'm Steel!" Nate said. "You know. Guy made of living metal?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," Lenny said with a shrug. 

"Well I'm in," Barry said. "I got us into this mess. I'm getting us out."

"Can't leave me behind!" Kara said coming up and standing next to Barry. 

"I'm in as well," Amaya said with a nod of her head.

The door opened and an agitated Mick Rory entered the room. "This place sucks! All they have here is scientific gobbly-gook and health food."

Mick was about to continue his rant when he saw Lenny standing in the middle of the room. He froze there, a look of astonishment on his face. Interestingly enough Lenny's expression was exactly the same.

"Len?"

"Mickey?"

Mick started to move forward only to find Sara's hand on his arm. "He's not the same Snart you know," she whispered cautiously.

"I don't care," Mick said pulling his arm away and marching right up to his best friend's opposite from an alternate universe.

"You look happy to see me," Len said with a small smirk.

"You died trying to save the universe. And me," Mick said gruffly.

"You died doing the same thing for me," Lenny replied.

Their hands came together with a slap of a handshake followed by the two men embracing each other as if they were long lost friends.

"I'm not sure if I'm watching something very scary or very touching," Cisco said quietly to Ray.

"I'm pretty sure it's the same thing," Ray said with a small grin.

The embrace ended and Mick looked like he was the king of the world. "Well! What are we doing standing around here?" he shouted. "Let's go kill someone!"

And with that he marched out of the room with Len following behind him with a crooked smile on his face.

"Um. Did he just agree to march off on a suicide mission without hearing any part of the plan?" Felicity asked.

Sara smiled and chuckled. "That he did," she said and followed the two men out of the room.


	10. Into the Abyss

Central City - Earth 1

"So just to make sure I've got this straight, you're going to an dimension where all of your are evil to rescue a guy who according to Cisco couldn't find his socks if they weren't on his feet."

The room had cleared and Felicity was sitting at a station, her feet propped up on the desk. Oliver in the meantime was going through his quiver and making adjustments to the bow Cisco had just provided for him. 

"I wouldn't say it's just me," Oliver pointed out.

"Well _you_ are going," Felicity reminded him.

"Yes," Oliver said slowly. "But I have help. And honestly there's one more person I want to come along."

"Who's that?" Felicity asked. "Because Ray and Cisco are involved with the suit, Caitlin doesn't have powers and is working with Clark and oh my God you want me to go."

Oliver was wondering when she would catch on to that part. "And?"

"Why? Why do I need to go to a dimension where all the people I care for are evil and will give me nightmares."

"Because Cisco and Ray need to work on the suit," Oliver repeated, "And-"

"You need an Overwatch," Felicity interrupted with a grimace on her face.

"You don't have to go," Oliver said looking over at Felicity. "It's just-"

"I'm in."

Oliver said nothing for a moment and just stared at her with a small smile on his face.

"What?"

Oliver shrugged. "Your bravery never ceases to amaze me," he replied.

An awkward crooked grin appeared on Felicity's face. "Well we'll see. I'm bringing a spare pair of pants on this one."

 

*****

Central City, Earth-33

There weren't many rules that the Syndicate had in place to maintain order among the thieves and murderers who made up their members. One was never to piss off Ultraman. That in itself kept many people in line.

Another rule was that you do not enter into another Syndicate member's territory without permission. One that Queen was breaking this evening.

He had ditched his protective detail in Star City and taken a route to Central City that only a few knew about and would end in someone's death if they let it slip to the rest of the syndicate. However the destination Queen was taking was a secret to himself and no one else. It was a small house in the worst section in town. Normally Queen had no problem walking out in plain sight but when approaching this house he double backed twice the normal amount of times anyone would use to dodge a trail. It was only then that he crept into the back yard in the middle of the night and entered the house.

She was sitting at the table like she usually did when Queen entered. The customary half bottle of whiskey had already been imbibed and was sitting next to the woman as well.

"Hello Samantha."

The woman said nothing. Oliver shrugged. This was not surprising. "Drinking again?" he asked coming to the table to pick up and examine the bottle. "I thought we talked about this? I will not have my son raised by-"

It was only then that he noticed that Samantha was tied to the chair. And had duct tape over her mouth.

"What the hell?!" He jumped back and started scanning the room.

"Hello Oliver."

He turned to see another woman standing in the doorway. He blinked in disbelief. "Sara?"

The woman smiled in return. "Yes and no."

The next thing Queen felt was a sharp blow to the back of his neck and then there was nothing.

*****

When he awoke Queen was sitting completely nake in the basement of the house. His arm and head were killing him and he could tell that someone had taken a great deal of effort to tie him up against one of the steel beams supporting the house.

"I wouldn't bother trying to get out. I mean you may eventually but by then it's probably going to be too late."

Queen's vision cleared to find a mirror version of himself standing above him. Queen shook his head and chuckled. "How did you find out about William?"

"I took a guess," Oliver said kneeling down a safe distance from his prisoner. "And it paid off. I figured if there was anything we had in common it might be William. And if he did exist you took great pains to keep his existence a secret."

Queen scowled. "If you've done anything to hurt him, I'll make sure you pay for this."

"I'm sure you would. However I'm not the person you are," Oliver said with a shrug. "And you'd probably go after my world's version of William, anyway. Rest assured he's in a place you'll never find him."

"I don't have to find him," Queen retorted. "Because by the time we're done with your world there won't be anything left to remember it by."

"We'll see about that," Oliver said standing up again. "In the meantime good luck with those restraints. I made sure to use all the ones I couldn't get out of and added a few more for good measure. I figure it should at least take a day or two for you to get out of them."

"You should have just killed me," Queen said shaking his head. "And save yourself the trouble."

"If I did that then the Syndicate would know you're dead and then you're no good to me," Oliver said with a smirk. "Snart told me about some of your security measures you have in place. The monitor on your heart I couldn't remove. However the circuit you keep under you skin was easy enough to remove."

Oliver held up his arm where some crude stitches could be seen. Queen snorted in derision. "You're going to the watchtower? You're insane if you think you can pull that off."

"I've been accused of worse," Oliver said before placing a duct tape gag over Queen's face and heading upstairs.

"So how was tall dark and evil?" Felicity quipped as she typed a mile a minute on her laptop.

"Lovely," Oliver said sarcastically. "He told me I was insane if I thought I could get on the watchtower."

"He's right," Snart said seriously.

"Sounds like fun to me," Mick said with a shrug.

"Sounds more like suicide to me," Diggle admitted. "Do we even have a plan yet?"

"I do," Oliver said heading into the middle of the room. "I figure if we're going to do a prison break, we'll need prisoners."

"I'm not liking the sound of this," Snart replied suspiciously. "I'm not a fan of prison breaks."

"C'mon guys, let's hear this out," Barry said in a supporting manner. 

"Let me guess. I'm the prisoner," Snart said rolling his eyes.

"Right," Oliver admitted. "We bring you to the watchtower. I go as the Archer and everyone else dresses as a member of the League of Assassins."

"Won't be much of a stretch for me," Sara shrugged.

"We've never been there before," Snart argued. "Are we just going to walk in there and ask where the detention area is?"

"Working on it!" Felicity called out from her perch behind her computer.

"Is there a reason why I'm not dressing up as my evil counterpart?" Kara asked.

"Sweetie, there's no way you can pull off being evil," Mick said shaking his head.

"What? I could totally pull off being evil. I was like totally evil for like a day or so," Kara protested and then tried to alter her stance to look more aggressive and scowled at everyone.

"Okay, that's just adorable. Not evil," Mick said after a long pause.

"Let's just stick to the assassin costumes," Oliver suggested lightly.

"It's okay," Sara said patting Kara on the shoulder. "I totally bought your evilness."

"Thank you!" Kara said earnestly and tried scowling at everyone else.

"If we're done with the whole adorable evil thing," Snart said taking center stage, "I'm going to make a suggestion. This little group? It's good. But it's not enough if you think we can get off that sattelite."

Oliver eyed Snart warily. "What are you suggesting?"

"I have a team here in Central City. Instead of one prisoner? Let's bring in five."

"What?" Barry asked. "More rogues?"

Snart smirked in response. "It's actually more like a squad."

*****

In the end, Snart only took Diggle and Oliver to the meeting. To Diggle's shock where they ended up was an old Argus facility. One that used to house a specific group of villains. In this world it was practically a derelict building that's only merit was that it's walls were lined with lead. Which is probably the only reason why the heroes inside were still alive.

"Hell no."

And reluctant as hell.

Snart sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy sell. "Floyd, come on..."

"No!" Floyd Lawton said shaking his head. "I don't trust you, that Arrow guy and I especially don't trust him."

"The feeling is mutual," Diggle replied.

"You killed my brother," Floyd said scowling at Diggle. "I don't care if you're good in another universe. I'm not working with you."

"Settle down, Floyd," the girl in the red and black jester office said tiredly. "These guys have gotten us closer to ending the Syndicate than we've ever been. They took out the Archer for christ's sake!"

"Quinn's right." A bulky figure stood up in the shadows revealing a tall man with green scaled skin all over his body. "We'd be foolish to turn this down."

"Well if Croc's in, I'm in," Digger said flipping a boomerang from one hand to the next. "Can't have ugly take all the glory. What do you say Turner?"

Ben Turner had remained silent the entire time and if there had been cold looks thrown in Oliver's direction, Ben's was definitely the coldest.

"Who do we have to match up against the main members of the Syndicate?" Turner asked.

"We have our own version of Superwoman. Supergirl," Oliver replied. "You have me and we've already put Archer out of the way. That leaves Flash, who is our speedster."

Turner still looked skeptical. "What about Ultraman?"

Oliver let out a sigh. "Yeah. Our counterpart for him is down for the count."

"We have four other operatives with us," Diggle pointed out.

"Which means nothing unless they can fly, are invulnerable or can shoot lasers out of their eyes," Lawton snarked back. 

"We'll do it," Turner said standing up. 

"What?!" Floyd shouted.

"C'mon, Sweetie," Quinn said standing up with a stretch. "Turner knows the odds. If we got three out of the big four it's about as good as it's going to get to take them down once and for all."

"Still going to end up dead," Floyd grumbled.

"Oh, it's total suicide," Digger replied cheerfully. "Then again. When hasn't it been?"

"Enough talk. Let's suit up," Turner said and motioned all the team members to take action. Once the team started getting ready he walked over and stood in front of Oliver.

"You understand I'm putting a lot of trust in a guy who looks like someone who has tried to kill me most of my adult life," Turner said pointedly.

"I'm not that guy," Oliver replied earnestly. "And I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do."

"That's the only reason why we're going," Turner replied and headed off to get ready.

Diggle let out a small sigh. "You know what I'm going to say right?"

"That you have just as many issues fighting along side people who tried to kill you in another world?" Snart asked.

"Different world. Different people," Oliver replied earnestly.

"I just don't like it when things get weird," Diggle said shaking his head.

"Then you're definitely not going to like what happens next," Snart commented with a smirk.

 

*****

Star City - Earth 33

Behind the giant desk of shiny consoles, Smoak slowly spun around and around in her chair. Much like her counterpart on Earth-1, she was impeccably dressed; wore expensive shoes, glass and dyed blonde hair. The only difference with this version of Felicity was that she had multiple piercings in herleft ear instead of her right.

Oh. And of course she was completely evil. Duh.

"Bored," she called to no one in particular. "Bored. Bored. Bored."

This always happened at least once a week. Queen would disappear from all surveillance and fall off the grid for a day or so and then reappear as if nothing had happened. Normally Smoak could track any person down but Queen was good at disappearing. And the one time she did try and track him down well... that didn't end to well.

"Bored."

So she sat. And waited. If anyone called from the Syndicate her orders were to simply state he was on a mission and keep them in the dark. Except for today. So far the only ones who seemed to bother contacting him was Johnny Quick and that skank Superwoman. All of them kept checking in every 15 minutes about a mission which Smoak had no clue on. Johnny seemed pretty chill about it but Superwoman was being a raving lunatic. Smoak had no idea what Queen saw in her. Was it the thigh boots? The tight black bathing suit that revealed too much cleavage?

Smoak sighed. It was totally the cleavage.

Finally the door open and Archer stood there in his uniform looking his usual stoic self. "Thank God," Smoak groaned. "Your syndicate buddies are going ape-shit. Like Gorilla City sized ape shit."

Archer said nothing but walked forward until he was almost standing beside her. "Relax," Smoak said rolling her eyes and then tapping away on her console. "I just told them you were on a mission and to fuck off. However they are not too pleased with you. I assume you are going up there?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he replied. "You have the transporter ready?"

"Code locked in and ready to disassemble you to tiny bits and send you to the watchtower my fearless leader," Smoak replied sarcastically.

"Good. Then I'm going to apologize in advance," he said with a small smirk.

"For what?"

"This."

Oliver punched her in the head knocking her over backward into the chair and completely unconscious. "We're clear!"

"You hit Felicity?" Barry asked incredously.

"She's not our Felicity," Oliver said with a touch of exasperation in her voice. "It's not like I had a choice."

"Could just kill her," Mick suggested.

"Um, No! Nobody's going to kill any version of me!" Felicity said walking into the room and seeing her double. "Ooo. Nice shoes."

"I doubt she'll share the same morality you do," Sara commented dryly as she started to take inventory of the Archer's lair.

"About the shoes?" Felicity quipped.

"They are very nice shoes," Kara agreed.

Snart sighed. "Can we get on with this?"

"Patience," Felicity said sitting down at the console. "We don't have a matter transporter that goes up to a satellite in our world. I'd like to make sure no one gets blown into outer space."

"I'm all for that," Floyd replied. "Though do we really need to go in with our hands cuffed?"

"We don't want to attract any attention," Oliver said shaking his head. "We all know our roles. Felicity has gotten us the layout of the sattelite. People from Earth-1? Get into your League of Assassins uniforms. Everyone else? Time to go to jail."

 

*****

Earth-33 - Syndicate's Watchtower

One moment the team had been standing on a transporter platform on Earth and a second later with a flash of light all of them were standing on a large platform with a magnificent view of planet Earth. Or at least what was left of it.

Oliver had one moment to get his bearings before he heard someone talking to him. "About time you got here."

He turned to see Superwoman leaning against the wall. She was dressed in her usual outfit of black thigh high boots and a cleavage revealing one piece that resembled a black swim suit. Other than the outfit and the jet black hair she was a dead ringer for Kara. "You've kept us waiting," Superwoman said in a bored tone.

Underneath her league of assassin outfit, Kara let out a small gasp only to be elbowed by Mick. She pulled herself together. No slip ups were allowed at this point.

"I had a mission," Oliver replied gruffly and motioned for the fake assassins and prisoners to follow him as he stepped off the platform.

"You mean the one you didn't show up for?" Superwoman asked as she sauntered beside him.

"I had other priorities," Oliver said scornfully as he punched in the security code Felicity had given him and turned down the hallway. "These so-called heroes were endangering our plans for Earth One."

Superwoman arched eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder at the prisoners. "This bunch? You were worried that a bunch of second stringers could stop us?"

"Who are you calling a second stringer, Super-skank?" Harley called out only to be shoved by Barry.

"I wouldn't have bothered if they weren't a danger to the plan," Oliver said trying to distract Superwoman's attention from Harley as they entered the detention area.

"Well, we went on without you and your masterful strategies," Superwoman said with an eyeroll. "And rather successfully I might add."

"Really," Oliver replied dryly.

"Yes. It was if those heroes weren't even on the planet."

Oliver said nothing. The disguised assassins paused for a moment. Superwoman gave them a smug look.

"You know I never noticed that your assassins wore lead lined outfits before," Superwoman commented. "Is that a new look?"

Before Oliver could react, Superwoman had hoisted him into the air with relative ease. "C'mon lover. Did you think I wouldn't notice you were using your right hand?"

All hell broke loose. Oliver went flying as Kara flew straight into Superwoman, slamming her through a wall. Flash took off at high speed into the detention center as Oliver's crew and the Squad took up positions at the detention center entrance.

"So I guess we're going with plan B?" Sara quipped.

"I think we're now down to Plan Z," Oliver quipped back as he readied his bow just as security forces arrived and bullets began to fly.

 

*****

Barry had already ditched his assassin costume for his Flash uniform by the time he zoomed into the detention area. It took less than a second to find HR Wells lying on the floor in his cell, bloody and bruised. "HR!"

HR's one good eye flickered open and groaned as his face broke into a small grin. "Flash. I'm either dreaming or hallucinating."

"Neither," Barry said trying a code on the cell only for it to be rejected. "They changed the security code Felicity used. So that's going to be at least 10,000 possible combinations to get you out."

"Or just one," HR groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. "24601."

Barry blinked and tried the code. The force field dissipated and Barry grabbed HR quickly. "Hang on," Barry cautioned.

"Wait," HR croaked and pointed across the hall to another cell. "We need to get him out too."

Barry looked over and blinked. "What on Earth is that?"

"Who," HR corrected. "And he's definitely not from Earth."

*****

"Aren't you adorable?"

Kara was bleeding. It wasn't the first time she bled but it was a feeling she didn't care for. Then again she didn't really care for having a boot kick her in the face multiple times by her evil doppelganger as well.

This time the kick sent her flying through a table and ended up crashing against the sattelite's bulkhead. Before she could get her bearings, Superwoman's hand was around her throat and she was pinned against the wall.

"Seriously," Superwoman said with a smirk. "The outfit. The cute little hairdo. It makes you look very cute and spunky. Is that the look you're going for?" 

She tossed Kara across the room like she was a rag doll. "I can't believe that someone with your abilities wastes it on nothing," Superwoman said with a yawn. "No wonder it was so easy to take down your dimension."

Kara blinked and shook her head in disbelief. "What?"

"Well it just took a little splinter of Kryptonite and you took off for parts unknown without a second thought," Superwoman said with a patronizing shrug. "I mean we had known you and Flash knew each other. We just didn't think you'd leave your world completely defenseless."

A cold feeling started to creep into Kara's gut. "But... J'onn. The DEO-"

"Didn't stand a chance," Superwoman replied with mock pity. "Much like your little rescue party."

"What did you do to my world?" Kara said as she pulled herself to her feet, grunting in pain.

"And ruin the surprise?" Superwoman asked. "Why would I do that?"

She slammed her fist into Kara's stomach and grabbed her by the throat again.

"Now," Superwoman said with real anger beginning to show. "You're going to tell me where my version of Oliver Queen is. And you're going to do it right now."

"Go to hell!" Kara shouted back.

Superwoman smiled. "You first."

*****

Snart and Mick were back to back and smiling like loons as they blasted fire and ice at the security forces outside the detention center. "We can't keep this up forever!" Snart shouted.

"Don't ruin my fun!" Mick shouted back.

"Don't we have that dimensional hopping gizmo?" Diggle asked between firing rounds.

"Only if you want to end up floating in outer space," Nate shouted between punches.

"Figures. The hopper only works dimensionally. We can switch dimensions but not locations," Sara said ducking from some small arms fire.

There was a gust of wind and suddenly all the security team were tied up and their weapons taken away. And in the middle of the team was HR and a grey-green looking figure.

"Sorry it took so long," Barry said with a huff of breath. "Had to get one more... thing out of that cell area."

"Never mind that. We got to get back to the transport pad," Oliver declared.

"And how do you expect to do that?"

Kara's body landed in front of them with a thud and a groan from Kara. Superwoman stood in the entrance of the detention area wiping a spot of blood from her lip.

"You're going to have to get through me first. The rest of the syndicate is already on their way here. Do you really think you can get through me?"

"Yes." Kara slowly pulled herself to her feet and shifted her shoulders into a fighting stance.

"Ugh," Superwoman said rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you really believe in that whole spunky-spirit-triumphs-all crap?"

"I do," Kara replied firmly and let loose with her heat vision, going at full blast. The move took Superwoman off guard. Soon the others were joining in blasting away with their weapons in an effort to take down Superwoman.

"I can't keep this up!" Kara called out.

"We need to get to the transporter pad!" Oliver shouted again.

"Go on!" Kara called out.

"I don't think so," Snart said and made an adjustment to his freeze gun. A loud whine started as he flipped his shades down and started blasting at Supergirl.

"What are you doing?!" Mick shouted. "You can't overload that thing!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Snart replied. "Get out. All of you. Me and the squad will keep Superwoman and the security teams at bay until you can get out of here."

"No!" Mick shouted. "Not again! I won't allow it."

Snart looked over at Sara who cold-cocked Mick in the head. Nate and Sara immediately started carrying him off to the transporter pad along with the rest of the group from Earth-One who also helped take HR, Kara and the greyish-green figure from the room. In the end it was the remainder of Earth-33 heroes and Barry who stayed.

"Len, you don't have to do this. You don't have to sacrifice yourself," Barry called out.

"It's my world, Flash!" Snart shouted back. "It's already done for. Don't stay behind and get killed. Save your own world!"

Barry hesitated one second longer before speeding off to the transporter pad.

The whine from Snart's gun grew louder. "What do you say Squad?" Len called out. "Ultraman should be here any second."

Everyone gave Snart a grim nod and took their positions.

"Let 'em come," Harley said with a grin as she hefted her oversized sledgehammer. "It's payback time for my Puddin'."

******

Star City - Earth One

The alley beside Oliver's main HQ was empty. And then a flash of light later it was literally filled with people who all collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Well that was fun," Felicity quipped.

"Speak for yourself," HR groaned. "You weren't locked in a prison and being tortured with-"

"J'onn!" Kara shouted and rushed over to the grey-greenish figure Barry had rescued from the detention center. "You're wounded! What happened?"

J'onn's head turned to the sound of Kara's voice. He too had seen better days. "The Syndicate. They came not long after you left with Superman. We tried to stop them but it was too late."

Everyone turned and looked at each other in fear. "What happened?" Oliver prompted.

"They set a tower on our world. A power converter," J'onn said weakly. "No idea what's happening."

Barry's communicator chirped and he stepped away from the group and tapped his mask to answer. "What is it Cisco?"

"Thank God you're back. You guys need to get back to Central City as soon as possible."

Barry frowned. "What's happening Cisco?"

There was a long sigh at the other end of the line. "Not to sound ominous but it's the end of the worlds."

"What? Don't you mean world?"

"No Barry. Worlds."


	11. The Tower

Barry wasted no time getting back to Central City. He found Cisco standing outside STAR Labs and looking out into the harbor when he got there. He had no jokes, no quips, nerdy references to greet Barry. He could only manage a nod.

"Cisco? What happened?"

"Nothing yet," Cisco said quietly.

"Okay. On the phone you said that everything was about to go to hell so I assumed-"

"I vibed it," Cisco said cutting him off. "Remember when we were fighting Zoom and I kept seeing birds?" Cisco asked. "It's like that except... I don't know. It's like everything that ever was mashed up into one area."

Barry frowned. "What do you mean by everything?" he asked carefully.

Cisco sighed. "I keep feeling tremors. And then suddenly I'm surrounded by a jungle that's not a jungle. I see skyscrapers that are next to impossible and people flying and then it all just implodes into itself."

Barry suddenly realized he had been holding his breath. He let it out slowly as leaned against the wall. "How long have you been seeing this?"

"Since you left," Cisco admitted. "And ever since we got a new addition to our skyline."

"Sorry. A new addition to our what?" Barry said blinking a few times in confusion.

Cisco gave him a smirk. "You mean you didn't notice?"

He took Barry by the shoulders and spun him around to face the center of the city. There standing above a few of the skyscrapers was a giant metallic tower.

"I didn't look at skyline when I came in," Barry said somewhat lamely. "I was just-"

"Running," Cisco finished for him.

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"We haven't been able to get close enough to find out," Cisco admitted. "But Stein has an idea. And now that you're back we can get started.

 

*****

Mick's return to Star Labs was an event to itself. Entering the building he punched the door so hard it came off the hinges. He then yelled at everyone to leave him the hell alone and threatened to strangle Haircut when he attempted some form of sympathy.

For now it was quiet. He had sat alone in what used to be the Star Labs cafeteria wishing desperately that somewhere in here there was a-

"Beer?"

Mick looked up to see Sara holding up a six pack of beer. After waiting for a response and Mick giving her nothing, she shrugged and pulled off a can and slapped it down on the table.

Mick stared at it for a moment before picking it up and popping the can open. "You know what's worse than losing your best friend?" he asked.

"What's that?"

Mick took a long swig of beer before replying. "Losing him twice."

Sara nodded in response and placed the rest of the six pack on the table. She slapped him on the shoulder once and turned to leave the room.

Mick said nothing as she left. He finished the beer and started another. And another. And it wasn't until he popped open the next that he said anything to the empty room.

"Should have gone to Aruba."

 

*****

"There! All set!"

Caitlin looked down at the ATOM suit dubiously. "No offense, but you've said that about thirteen times,"

"Seventeen," Ray admitted cheerfully. "But this is definitely it. The polarity on all the replacement circuits have been reversed and the thermocoupling is un-thermeled. Is that a word? No. Anyway. Ready to see if it works?"

"All ready," Caitlin said with a sigh and holding up a fire extinguisher.

Ray smiled and tapped a couple of buttons on the suit's belt and suddenly it shrunk down to the size of an action figure. Caitlin held her breath for a few moments and kept the fire extinguisher targeted on the suit. After one minute she and Ray both sighed in relief.

"It works," Ray said happily and tapped a few sections of the suit to regrow to its full size again.

"So what now?" Caitlin asked. "Are you going to try and enlarge it to fit you?"

"No," Ray said absently as he checked a few circuits. "All it needs to do is fit you."

Caitlin blinked. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I can't make the suit bigger," Ray said looking up. "Or I could but given the time it took to get it to shrink the opposite could take a couple of weeks."

"Okay but you can't seriously think I have to get in that thing," Caitlin said pointing at the suit. "I'm not the jump in the kind of fight type of girl. I'm the girl who figures out things and then shouts at Barry to do it."

"Caitlin, Your the only one here with the medical background to safely navigate inside that man's body," Ray said finally looking up from the suit. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy but technically you're the only one qualified to do this. Plus there's one other factor."

Caitlin sighed. "She's the same size as me?"

Ray gave Caitlin a small helpless-what-can-you-do gesture in return.

"Fine," Caitlin groaned. "At least I know I won't burst into flames."

Just as she finished saying that, one of the circuits on the shoulder made a popping sound and followed it up with a trail of smoke.

"I can fix that!" Ray said quickly patting out the fire.

Caitlin sighed and contemplated updating her will.

 

*******

When J'onn awoke Kara was hovering over him like a worried mother. He still was in his alien form, lacking the strength to shape-change into his human identity. "I'm fine," he replied weakly.

"You sure don't look fine," Kara commented with a raised eyebrow.

"I just need rest," J'onn admitted as Kara leaned over to fluff his pillow. "Don't worry about me."

"Well I am. You don't get to dictate that," Kara replied. "Plus I have a whole world now that I'm worried about. Do you remember anything about the rest? Alex? Winn? Mon-El?"

J'onn shook his head. "They came at us too fast. We did our best but the DEO was the first place they hit. I provided as much cover as I could while everyone evacuated the building and then-"

He trailed off and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kara."

"Don't be," Kara said taking his hand. "If there's anyone to blame it's me for abandoning my world to bring Kal here."

"Whether you were there or not, it would not have made a difference," J'onn insisted. "Though knowing you, I doubt you'll feel less guilty.

"You got that right," Kara replied with a sigh. She probably would have gone on with her moping if there hadn't been a knock at the door. She turned to see Barry in the doorway.

"Kara? We need you."

She sighed. Duty called.

****

They stood on a roof top three blocks from the tower and as usual, Green Arrow was issuing orders. "This is a recon mission only," he said pacing around Supergirl, Firestorm and Flash. "We get close enough to get readings to send back to Star Labs and get back until we know what we're dealing with."

"So far our readings only tell us that it's some kind of un-identifiable metal with a vibrational frequency that doesn't match any known parallel universes," Cisco chirped through the comms. 

"But now that we got everyone back we can take a closer look," Firestorm replied before wrinkling his face in disgust. "Damn, Grey! Examination and closer look are the same thing!"

Arrow paused slightly at the comment before moving on. "Right. Supergirl and Firestorm take it from above. Flash and I will take it from down below. Let's go."

It took only seconds for Flash and Supergirl to arrive at the tower, a gleaming gold metallic spire that went into high into the sky. It had taken root in Central City's main park right along the water front. Firestorm was only seconds behind both. Arrow took up surveillance from a nearby building rooftop. 

"What do we see?" Arrow called out over the comms.

"Nothing," Supergirl replied disappointingly. "Whatever it is, it's blocking my x-ray vision."

Arrow took a moment to process that. "You have x-ray vision?"

"Uh. Yeah. Isn't that why you sent me here?"

Arrow paused a second or two before replying. "Of course."

That didn't stop the snickering he heard over the comms from Felicity and Diggle. "Flash?"

Barry had by that point ran up and down the tower and was now holding his hand against it. "I think I found an entrance but there's no controls or anything to open it. I've tried to vibrate through it but the vibrations on this thing is weird. Any time I try to match the frequency it it immediately changes."

"He's right," Firestorm announced as he looked down at the scanner Cisco had provided. "Or at least that's what Grey keeps yammering in my- Yes! You are yammering! You are! Then what would you call it?"

Arrow sighed. "Firestorm?"

"Right. Sorry. The old man has a pretty good idea of what it _might_ be but-"

"Uh, guys?" Flash interrupted. "Something's happening. The vibrations just took a major shift."

"Meaning what?" Supergirl asked.

Flash shrugged as he put his other hand on the tower. Before he could respond an electrical surge shot through his body knocking him backwards. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Flash!"

Supergirl and Firestorm were the first to reach him. "He's not breathing!" Supergirl shouted as Arrow ran up to them. 

"What happened?" Arrow demanded as Supergirl started to do CPR.

"The tower let out some sort of... Well I sure as hell can't pronounce that!" Firestorm said/argued with himself. "According to the Professor it looked like some kind of electrical charge but the readings from the scanner are off the wall strange."

"They're activating defenses," Arrow realized aloud. "Get Flash. We need to get back to Star Labs right away."

"It's a little too late for that, Green Arrow," a familiar voice called out.

Arrow turned to the tower to find the door opening and a familiar face stepping out of the entrance. He blinked in shock. "Laurel?"

The so-called Black Canary of Earth-33 gave her Earth-1 counterpart a smirk. "Miss me?" she asked before throwing a sonic device at Supergirl. The Canary cry activated causing nearby windows and glass to shatter as Supergirl doubled over in pain. Arrow and Firestorm fell over as well.

Canary wasted no time and rushed in to give Arrow a quick kick in the head before grabbing and throwing his bow away from the tower.

"You're going to need more than some fancy moves to beat me," Firestorm said as he slowly stood up and formed a fireball in his hand.

"You're right," Canary replied with an eye roll and pulled out a small orb from her utility belt. She activated a switch and through it good old flame head.

Firestorm's eyes widened. "It's a nuke!" he shouted as he dove and caught the orb. "Get away! I can absorb the radiation!" 

"Wait!" Arrow shouted only to get his face kicked again by the Canary.

"Too late," she said with a smirk as the orb exploded. "You guys are so easy to predict."

High in the sky the orb exploded. Arrow watched as flames ripped across the sky only to be pulled back in reverse. Moments later Firestorm fell to the ground groaning in pain. "What was that?" he groaned.

"A little gift from our Martin Stein," Canary replied breezily. "Once he found out there was a version of him on this Earth, he made this special just for you."

Firestorm let out a scream as the quantum splicer broke into pieces. With a burst of flame the matrix collapsed and where there once was a Firestorm there was now only a Jax and Martin Stein.

Canary let out a cackle of a laugh. "Mission accomplished."

Finally regaining his footing, Arrow took a moment to smash the sonic device allowing Supergirl to cry out in relief. 

"Take care of Flash!" Arrow ordered as he lashed out at Canary.

"He's breathing!" Supergirl shouted back and within moments she had Canary subdued in her vise like grip.

Flash let out a groan as he slowly pulled himself off the ground. "Man. What was that?"

"More importantly," Arrow growled as he pointed at the tower and addressed their captive. "What is that?"

"Our master plan," Canary replied glibly. "Which is going to start right about-"

She was interrupted with the grounds around the tower beginning to shake. Energy then cackled at the top of the tower and then shot straight up into the sky.

Canary smiled. "Now."

"This is not good," Flash groaned as he looked up into the sky.

"Not good at all," Supergirl agreed.

The earthquake grew in veracity knocking everyone to their feet. From beyond the tower line formed around the park. And where had once been trees and grass was now a mixture of everything. People. Beasts. Buildings and strange forests no one had ever seen before... at least on this Earth.

Arrow swallowed and shook his head. "We definitely have a problem."


	12. Prep Talk and Pep Talks

"We've got a dinosaur at Fifth and Fox! And it's not a hologram this time! Amaya? Can you handle this one?"

Cisco turned and looked over at Caitlin and shook his head. "Ever since the dark matter explosion I keep finding myself saying sentences I never thought I would utter in my entire life."

"Tell me about it," Caitlin said with an eyeroll as she leaned over the monitor. "Guys? We have what appears to be a tribe of neanderthals taking residence in Jitters."

"I'm on it!" Wally called back over the comm.

"This is insane. It's like everything that ever was or will be is showing up in middle of Central City," Caitlin said slumping back in her chair.

"Just like in my vision," Cisco replied while shaking his head. "This cannot be good."

"That would be the understatment of the year, Ramon."

Caitlin and Cisco turned to see two figures standing in the doorway. One was a woman dressed in a uniform similar to the flash and the other person was-

"Harry! Jesse!" Cisco called out in a mixure of elation and annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I don't know," Harry replied dryly. "I think the zone between our worlds where all time exists at the same time is a pretty big clue."

Caitlin blinked in surprise. "Wait. You mean you came through that zone?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Harry asked caustically.

Jesse rolled her eyes at her dad. "I'm assuming the same thing happened to your world? Somehow a giant tower appeared out of no where and within hours-"

"Guys! We got a situation on Elm street!" Nate called out over the comms. "There's some supervillain calling himself Epoch and he's running around town in a giant robotic Godzilla!"

"I don't think we need to say anything else," Harry sighed.

"Ooo!" Cisco shouted in elation before hitting the comm switch. "Steel! Lure Godzilla-guy over to Fifth street! See if he and the dinosaur can fight it out!"

He paused a moment to look back at his friends and shake his head in amusement. "And yet again, a sentence I never thought I'd say in my lifetime."

"Hang on," Caitlin said looking at the monitor. "I think we have visitors."

Cisco looked up to see a man and a woman waving at the security cameras. He flipped a switch. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Alex Danvers from the Department of Extra-normal Operations," the woman called out. "This is my associate Winn Schott. We're trying track down a superhero known as 

Supergirl."

"I don't suppose you could let us in?" Winn called out as he looked over his shoulder. "We just escaped a pack of stampeding water buffalo."

"And the hits keep on coming," Cisco sighed.

*****

"It's quite simple really."

That's how Stein started off on his lecture of what the towers were and continued on regarding vibrational frequencies and advanced theories in Quantum Physics. Thankfully Jax was still 

awake enough to help everyone else. "Professor? Maybe you can dumb it down a little bit for the rest of us?"

"Are you telling me you don't get this?" Harry asked in disgust.

"I go it," Cisco said with a shrug.

"Makes sense to me," Caitlin replied with a nod.

"Totally get it," Ray agreed.

"Makes sense to me," Felicity chimed in.

"Completely understandable," Winn agreed.

"See?" Stein said triumphantly. "Very simple."

Jax looked around the room and could tell the people who didn't get by the looks on their faces. "Just so you know? This is what I hear in my head the entire time." That earned him a 

glare from stein.

"Well, I'm telling you nobody but eggheads got it," Mick shouted out from the back of the room. "Can we get the kindergarten version?"

"Fine," Stein said with just a slight snappish tone in his voice. He turned to the white board and drew three separate circles. "Let's say that these circles are our three worlds. Each 

in their own universe seperated by their own specific vibrational frequency. Now-"

Stein stopped for a moment to look around the room until he spied a tuning fork sitting on a plate of equipment. He picked it up and smacked it against his palm allowing it to emit a 

tone. "Now let's say that this tuning fork is the tower. It's emitting different frequencies that is affecting our dimensional frequencies on our worlds."

To demonstrate Stein put the end of the tuning fork against a nearby table causing the table and equipment to shift and rattle ever so slightly. "Using the towers on each of our worlds, 

the syndicate is pushing our worlds together. Changing our worlds to be more like this..."

Stein erased the three circles and drew a new diagram where all three circles intersected with each other like a venn diagram. "This area here in the center is currently where our 

dimensional worlds intersect causing an aberration where all time and space collide and exist at the same moment. As the towers continue to vibrate eventually all three worlds will share 

the same space."

"Causing everything to exist at once?" Oliver asked increduously.

"No," Stein replied grimly. "Because matter cannot exist in the same area at the same time, once the the vibrational pattern of all three worlds match all three worlds will explode 

destroying each parallel dimension."

There was a moment of silence among the group of heroes. Only to be broken by the sound of a beer bottle being opened.

"I get it now," Mick called out. "We're screwed."

"An astute observation," Stein retorted in a dry manner. "From our readings the towers do seem vulnerable to molecular manipulation however after the most recent attack Jackson and I are 

having a great difficulty... merging."

"What you boys do in private is your own business," Mick snarked.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Ray added earnestly.

"Could the towers be vulnerable to a counter vibrational rate?" Cisco asked thoughtfully.

Stein lit up like Times Square. "That's a fantastic concept. We have readings of each vibrational change the tower makes. If it's the same on other worlds then-"

"I think we have a solution," Harry Wells said almost smiling.

"And for the non-eggheads?" Mick called out.

"We shake one tower and make them all go boom," Cisco snarked back.

"Ah. Sounds simple," Mick said with a shrug. He cracked open a beer and took a swig before adding, "We'll probably screw it up somehow."

*********

"Let me get this straight," Felicity said standing at the door with her arms crossed. "Only three of you are going to save the world?"

Oliver let out a sigh as he went through his equipment one final time. "Once Cisco and Wells have the vibrational bomb ready it just makes sense that small team attempt to place it and 

set it off."

"And why can't it be our time traveling friends? Or Wally? Or our team back in Star City?" Felicity pleaded. "Why can't they assist here?"

Oliver shoved the final arrow into his quiver and started to strap it to his back. "For one reason and one reason only," he replied.

"Because if you die there's another team to take your place," Felicity finished.

"No," Oliver said shaking his head. "If we fail, there's no back up. There's not enough time to stop the three different worlds from exploding. The best we can help for is a retreat."

"Retreat to where?!" Felicity asked incredously.

"Cisco has orders to open up a portal to another Earth and evacuate as much as the populace as he can," Oliver said adjusting the tension on his bow. "And I want you to be the first 

person to go through that portal."

"So. Either you win or this is the last time I'm ever going to see you," Felicity said with a catch in her throat. 

"At least on this world," Oliver trying hard to make a joke out of it.

"If it's a world without you... this you, then I don't want it," Felicity replied quietly.

They stood that way for a moment or two, just looking at each other. Oliver stepped forward reaching out with his hand and Felicity backed away.

"No. I can't," she said quietly and rushed out of the room.

Oliver stood there for another a moment, trying decide whether or not to follow.

And then turned in the other direction to meet with Barry and Kara.

*****

It took almost twenty minutes for her to get into the suit and when it was done she wished she hadn't. "This isn't going to work," Caitlin said shaking her head.

"You'll be fine," Ray said assuringly and with a friendly pat on the sholder. "There's nothing to it. The suit's AI makes it simple to fly and all you have to do is get into his blood 

stream and get to his brain without giving him an anurysm."

Ray was not helping. "Is that all?" Caitlin snarked back.

"You'll be fine. Hey! At least we know the suit won't explode." he said cheerfully.

Ray was _really_ not helping.

Caitlin shook her head and turned back to the monitors. "Let me just go over the path one more time," she replied.

"You've done that a dozen times," Ray reminded her.

"I'm not ready," she said bringing up the bioscans of Superman.

"At this point, you not being the slightest 100% ready is still better than the rest of the world one thousand percent," Ray said doing his best to sound encouraging. "And at this 

point... I'm not sure how much time he has left."

Caitlin's eyes drifted over to the monitor which displayed Superman's vitals. She let out a long sigh. "All right. Let's go."

"That's the spirit!" Ray exclaimed. "Now let's shrink down so you can fly up his nose!"

Right after he said that Ray frowned.

"Okay. That sounded really weird."

 

*****

"I don't like it," Alex said shaking her head.

"It'll be fine," Kara assured her. "Of the entire group I'm the strongest one. I can do this."

"You're going up against yourself. An evil version of yourself. And an evil version of your cousin," Alex said shaking her head. "Kara..."

"I've got to do this," Kara said putting her hands on Alex's shoulders. "I'll be back I promise."

"You better," Alex said bringing Kara into a hug. "Because I'm not going to be the one to go back to Mom and tell her you died trying to save our world and two others."

"I'll make you proud," Kara said giving her sister one more firm hug before walking out the door.

Alex watched her go with a sad smile. "You always do."

 

*****

"You didn't think you were going off to face the end of the world without me catching wind of it, did you?" Iris asked from the doorway.

Barry turned and gave her a sheepish grin. "Well. I just thought maybe you weren't too keen on me marching off to face an evil version of myself."

Iris smiled and walked over to give Barry a kiss and a hug. "You'll be fine," she replied.

"Oh I will?" Barry asked with amazement.

"I love you, Barry Allen," Iris declared. "And I always know you'll come back to me."

"I will," Barry said with a small chuckle.

"Promise me," Iris demanded.

"I promise," Barry replied.

Iris leaned in and gave him one more kiss. "Good. Now... Run, Barry. Run."

 

*****

"So. It's us against the end of the world," Kara said as they stood on a rooftop, gazing at the vibrational tower at least a mile away from their stance.

"Can't thing of anyone else I'd rather be fighting with," Barry shooting them both a grin.

Oliver was the only one not bothering to smile. "You know they're waiting for us, right?"

Kara's smile faltered and her expression became srious. "Yes. You think I'm going to change my mind?"

"No," Oliver said shaking his head. "But I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Look," Barry said pointing at the tower.

Hanging above the tower was a man and a woman floating in mid air. And if you looked at the tower just right you could see red lighting spinning around the base.

"They're waiting for us."

Oliver let out a grunt and reached for an arrow. "Well. I don't want to be rude."

He looked over at Barry and Kara who nodded back.

"Let's go."


	13. The Last Stand

From the confines of Star Labs the back up team watched the monitors. Or as much as they could.

The battle was not going well.

"They're getting massacred," Cisco said unable to tear his gaze away from the monitor.

"One on one they might be able to fight their counterparts," Harry said shaking his head. "But with Ultraman there... they can't win."

Cisco closed his eyes and tried to breathe. "I better get the portal open. Start the evacuation."

"No," Harry said, tilting his head slightly. "I have a better idea.

****

"I knew I should have taken a left turn at the interior cartoid," Caitlin complained.

"You're doing fine," Ray said over the comm speaker. "You're almost there."

Caitlin took a breath and engaged the thrusters, following the heads up display to the destination. "Is this what it's like for you everyday?" Caitlin asked over the comm. "Because I have to say being on the other side of the microscope? Weirdest thing ever. And I've seen a lot of weird things."

Ray's chuckle almost made her smile.

And there it was. A giant (at least from her perspective) green sliver nestled right into the brain tissue. "I'm here," she called out.

"Great!" Ray replied. "Your suit's ion cannon should be able to shrink it."

"Should? Should?" Caitlin asked in a momentary panic.

"It will," Ray replied back with more authority in his voice. "As long as the suit doesn't short out."

"Not helping!" Caitlin yelled back.

"It'll be fine!"

Caitlin took a deep breath and aimed her arms at the giant sliver of Kryptonite. "Well. Here goes nothing."

****

"We should be doing something!" Jax complained aloud.

The crew of the Waverider said nothing. And Mick kept drinking his beer.

"I can't believe we're just going to sit here and do nothing," Jax said slumping down in a chair.

"I'm totally fine without getting killed by Uberdoofus out there," Mick shrugged. 

Before anyone could give Mick a dirty look they were interrupted by Cisco and Harry racing into the room.

"Guys! Question! If you leave in your timeship right now, can you go on a trip and get back here literally a few seconds later?" Cisco asked breathlessly.

"What do you have in mind?" Sara said getting up.

"I have an idea," Cisco said with a grin.

"Actually, I had the idea," Harry said sharply.

"Actually we had the idea!" came a trio of voices from outside the hallway. The waverider crew turned and blinked as two more Ciscos and another Harrison Wells walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" Nate asked.

"Let me explain," One Cisco began.

"No. There's too much," the other Cisco corrected.

The final Cisco gave them all a big grin. "Let me sum up."

 

****

Barry was getting the snot kicked out of him. Every time he was just about to get the upper hand against his evil counterpart, he'd either get tackled and thrown by Ultraman or have to dodge a bunch of laser blasts from Ultraman's eyes.

And the last blast just went through his achilles heel.

Even with his body attempting to heal, Johnny Quick was taking advantage by pummeling Barry with everything he had at high speed.

Barry slumped over. This was it. He was finished. There was no way he could fight now.

Johnny stopped briefly to look down at Barry and give him a grin. This was it. The killing blow.

Barry closed his eyes and waited for it to come. He even cringed when he heard the sound of a fist hitting skin... but there was no pain.

He sat there for a moment before opening his eyes to see that Johnny Quick groaning and pulling himself off a wall. And a man in red and blue wearing a silver helmet on his head.

"Hello, Johnny. My name is the Flash and I'm the fastest man alive."

Barry blinked in disbelief. "Jay?"

Jay Garrick looked over his shoulder to give Barry a wink. "Take it easy, Flash. We got this."

Barry blinked again. "We?"

By that time Johnny had recovered and was taking off to attack Jay. Before Barry could shout out a warning there was a blur of red and Johnny had been thrown against the wall again.

This time there was a man in red with the flash logo on his chest standing next to Jay. Except the top of his cowl was open and showing a bunch of red hair sprouting out the top. "Hey there, Johnny," he said with a smirk. "My name is the Flash and I'm also the fastest man alive."

Another zoom and once again Johnny was sent flying. This time there was a kid barely fourteen standing next to Jay wearing a red and white uniform with googles over his eyes. He looked over at Barry and smiled. "Don't worry Grandpop! We got this!"

Barry blinked. "Grandpop?"

The elder Flashes looked down on the kid with a mild look of annoyance as the Kid froze in horror. "Uhhhhhh. Oops?"

The two Flashes rolled their eyes and jumped on Johnny in a blur of color. The kid gave Barry a grin. "Hey, um. Do me a favor? Forget I said that." he said before joining in on the fight with Johnny Quick.

Barry tapped his comm. "Guys? What's going on here?"

"It's good news," Felicity chirped back. "Cisco's plan worked."

"Cisco had a plan?"

"Well, if you hadn't done the noble thing with Supergirl and Green Arrow and ran off to your doom, you might have heard it." Felicity's voice had a distinct smug tone to it.

"What's going on?"

"Let's just say we got the word out to the entire multi-verse including the future and the past," Felicity said happily. "And as it turns out... there's a lot of heroes out there who are willing to help."

"Oh. Good," Barry panted. "I think I'm going to pass out now."

And promptly did.

****

Oliver had done his best. With his bowstring snapped and his inventory of arrows burned to a crisp he only had his hand to hand combat skills against a doppelganger who had all the advantages. Namely the bow and the arrows.

Dodging and weaving had little affect. Blocking some of the arrows with the remains of his bow only lasted a couple of blows. Archer had the distance and therefore the advantage. Finally, Oliver was tagged. An arrow through his calf while running made him fall to the ground. The next two arrows when through his arms and pinned him to the wall.

After that Archer took his time walking towards Oliver. His smug look said it all: Oliver was out of luck.

Archer stood there for a moment and Oliver could tell he was relishing his victory. Thankfully there was no monologue. Arhcer simply pulled an arrow from his quiver and took aim.

Oliver closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. 

"Oliver Queen! You have failed this multiverse!"

Okay. He wasn't expecting that. Oliver opened his eyes to see Archer now looking past him and his expression was filled with horror. An arrow zipped passed Oliver's head and snapped the Archer's bowstring. A second arrow hit the Archer in the shoulder. Archer turned tail and began to run.

"What the hell?"

Three men ran by Oliver. One of them a bearded man with a robotic arm. Another a young African American wearing what appeared to be Oliver's old hood. The last one was someone who looked a heck of a lot like Oliver but was wearing red.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here!?" Oliver called out.

A man leaped down from the wall and leaned over to tend to Oliver's wound. "Relax son. The calvary just arrived."

Oliver blinked. That voice. Could it...? "Dad?"

The man paused then pulled back his hood to reveal Robert Queen wearing a mask. "Hello, Oliver," he said simply. 

Oliver couldn't speak. He felt the lump in his throat. Was he dead? Was he seeing things?

"Robert Queen. I'm the Arrow from Earth 2." he explained as he started to work on the arrow lodged in Oliver's arm.

"Right." Of course. Still the image of his Dad as the Arrow...

"We have a lot to discuss," Robert said interrupting Oliver's thoughts. "Don't worry. When this is done, we'll find the time."

 

****

One on one, Kara probably could have taken Superwoman. However getting randomly zapped by Ultraman's heat vision eventually took its toll. And now where Superwoman had only taken a moderate amount of damage, Kara was barely able to stand on her feet and was blindly lashing out with her punches.

"Awww," Superwoman said with mock-sadness. "Are you going to lose, little girl? Let me tell you a secret."

Suddenly Superwoman was behind Kara and had her arm around Kara's neck. "You never had a chance."

If Kara had any last words, they couldn't be heard from the choking grip of Superwoman. To her credit though, Kara tried to fight back with every bit of her strength. Maybe there was a way to at least get Superwoman out of the fight.

Just as she was about to black out, Kara felt the tension release and Superwoman's arm fell back. Kara slumped to the ground gasping for breath. She turned expecting to see her opponent only to see... herself. As in another Kara. This one however had a different suit and a red handband on her forehead.

And there was another one of her. Except this one had a white outfit with a cut-out right where... holy crap that was a lot of cleavage.

The two had pinned Superwoman to the ground while a third woman had a single lasso of rope tied around the villain. Wearing a red white and blue... okay why was the President of the United States wearing blue pants with stars on them?

"Madame President?" Yes. Kara was definitely confused. "How are you doing this?"

"President?" The woman responded with amusement. "I'm sorry. You must have me confused. I'm a princess."

Princess. Okay. "How is she being held with a little bit of rope?"

"It's a magic lasso," the woman explained.

Kara blinked in confusion. Could it really be that simple. "Oh. Okay."

"Just catch your breath, Supergirl," the woman said with a reassuring smile. "It's almost over."

Kara began to look around and see what was going on. "What about Ultraman?"

"Oh. We have a surprise for him."

 

****

Ultraman hovered in position, looking at the multiple heroes coming to the aid of his opponents. No matter. None of them could possibly be as powerful as himself. 

"Hey! Dumbass! It's your turn for an ass-kicking."

Ultraman looked down to see a boy who couldn't have been more than thirteen standing in front of him.

"Of all the heroes in all the multiverse, they sent a boy to face me?" he asked with more than a touch of scorn. "Just who do you thing you are, boy?"

The boy smiled. Then shouted one word. "SHAZAM!"

The thunderclap was deafening and the lightning bolt not only knocked Ultraman off his feet it also gave him something that he hadn't felt in years.

Pain.

When his vision cleared there was a large man in a red suit with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest. "Want to hear my name again?" Shazam asked right before slamming his fist into Ultraman's face, cutting his lip.

Ultraman touched his face and looked at the blood on his fingertips in disbelief. "How?"

"Magic," Shazam said simply before kicking Ultraman through a wall. "For all your strength and durability, it's vulnerable to magic. Oh! And before we continue, I have a gift for you courtesy of Ray Palmer and Caitlin Snow."

The man in red held up a small green crystalline splinter in between his index finger and thumb. "I believe this belongs to you." Shazam crushed the kryptonite splinter in his hand as the realization hit Ultraman.

A second later, The man in blue with an S logo on his chest was standing next to Shazam. And he looked pissed.

"Superman," he whispered.

"Super _men_ " Shazam corrected.

Ultraman turned to see others hovering in the air above him. An older Superman with gray hair and his logo with black coloring instead of yellow. Another with a hammer and sickle on his chest. And several more all with the same variation of the uniform and they all looked pissed.

And in a series of first times experienced in years, Ultraman felt something else. 

Fear.

****

Barry woke up in the middle of Star Labs feeling groggy and for a minute couldn't remember a damn thing and sat up a little too quickly. Pain shot through every part of his body making him grunt and collapse.

"He's awake!" Caitlin called out.

There was a flurry of activity resulting in Iris, Caitlin and Felicity suddenly appearing at Barry's bedside.

"What happened?" he asked wincing slightly.

"We had to put you under," Caitlin said checking Barry's vitals. "Johnny did so much damage your bones weren't set correctly and you weren't healing right."

Barry thought about that for a moment. "So what did you do? It feels like every bone in my body was broken."

All three women shared a look. One that Barry caught. "Wait. Did you re-break every bone in my body?"

"Not all of them," Caitlin said hesitantly.

"Like, the one in your ears? Those were just fine," Felicity added helpfully.

"They had to use the same tranquilizers they give elephants," Iris chimed in. "Except a lot more."

Barry chuckled in spite of himself which quickly led to a groan of pain.

"Easy, Barry," Iris said running her fingers through his hair. "You've been out for at least two hours."

"What'd I miss?

"Oh, just all the bad guys being sent back to their own dimension by a multitude of heroes throughout the multi-verse," Felicity said cheerfully.

"One of the Supermen provided a device to send them to something called a phantom zone. We shouldn't be hearing much from the villains of Earth 33 any time soon," Caitlin added. 

"Phantom zone?"

"I asked what that was but the explanation made my head hurt," Iris said rolling her eyes.

"I understood it just fine," Caitlin said with a shrug.

"Me too," Felicity adding her own shrug.

Iris rolled her eyes at both of them making Barry laugh and grunt in pain again. "How is clean up going?"

"Well after re-establishing the vibrational order of our worlds, one-third of the Cisco Ramons went off to watch Manos Hands of Fate. A third of the Harrison Wells went off to have a Big Belly Burger. And the remaining thirds of Ciscos and Harrisons are either arguing or making out with each other," Felicity said cheerfully. "Which I find oddly endearing of the multiverse."

"What about Kara and Oliver?"

"They're going to be fine," Caitlin reassured him as she looked over into the other room where Kara was being evaluated. "Just fine."

******

Things were not fine as far as Kara was concerned.

"I'm fine!"

"Lie down," Alex ordered.

Kara let out a groan of frustration. "I'm fine!" she repeated and wiggling her fingers and then her toes at Alex. "See? Alien healing factor."

"Don't care," Alex said flatly. "Lie down."

Kara crossed her arms and pouted.

"The pout isn't going to work," Alex said as she once again started to review Kara's medical results.

Kara let out a big sigh and laid back down on the examination bed. "Fine. Can you at least tell me how Clark is?"

"He made a full recovery as soon as that Kryptonite splinter was removed from his brain," Alex replied still looking at Kara's results.

"You mean with the same healing factor I possess?" Kara asked pointedly.

"You're still lying down," Alex said giving her the stink eye. "Don't make me call Mom."

Kara scowled. Damn Alex and her persauasive arguments.

"What about J'onn?" Kara asked.

"His healing factor is coming around," Alex putting down her chart. "But it's going to take a little longer for him to recover than normal. He hasn't even been able to shift back into his human self yet."

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks," Alex said trying to comfort her sister. "But he assures me he's going to be fine."

"I guess everything is going to be all right then," Kara said, the relief coming through in her voice.

"We will be," Alex said leaning over to give Kara a hug. "As long as you keep _lying down_."

*****

Felicity stood back in the hallway watching Robert Queen of Earth-2 embrace his son from an alternate universe. She had been about to enter the room when she had spotted the two talking quietly. Oliver's face was black and blue and one arm was in a sling, but Felcity knew that wasn't the thing causing him the most pain at the moment.

The embrace ended and Robert left the room. He was about to march off down the hallway when he spotted Felicity. She froze there not sure what to say. He paused there for quite a bit before he broke the silence.

"You'll look after my-" he stopped as if he couldn't say the word aloud and corrected himself. "Him. You'll look after him?"

"It seems to be my lot in life," Felicity babbled not sure why she phrased it that way.

Robert gave her a small smile. "I have a version of you in my world. I'm not sure what'd I do without her."

Felicity smiled at that before thoughts started bubbling to the surface and having no filter immediately came out her mouth. "Wait. We're not.. um. a couple or something over there are we?"

Robert's eyebrows shifted at that and shook his head. "No."

"Good. Because that would be weird."

Robert's eyebrow shifted a little bit more at that.

"I mean... probably not weird for her but for me it would. If that makes sense."

It didn't. However Robert shook his head in amusement. "It's good to know that some people are consistent across the multiverse," he replied as he started to walk off. "Though I never pictured my Felicity as a blonde."

"Oh god, I'm not still a goth am I?" she called after Robert who made no effort to reply. "You know what? I'm better off not knowing."

She took a moment to take a breath before walking into Oliver's room. He looked up a Felicity but said nothing. Only a small sad smile.

"So what's it like meeting your father from an alternate universe who apparently has the same vigalante ethics as you?" Felicity asked in her typical screw-awkward-moments way.

Olive let out a small chuckle. "Weird. Very weird. I died instead of him on that boat. From there our history has a remarkable similarity."

"Did he tell you I'm a goth on Earth-2?" Felicity joked.

"That he failed to mention," Oliver said with another chuckle. "But I did tell him I had a son on Earth-1. As did my counterpart on Earth-33. And if anything else is similar on Earth-2-"

"Then you just gave him the best gift of all," Felicity said swallowing a lump in her throat.

"What's that?"

"Hope," Felicity said with a small smile.

"Something that we haven't had a lot of here," Oliver replied, because lord knows he can't make everything sound grim.

"It's over now," Felicity said giving Oliver an earnest look. "You saved the universe from a bunch of psychopaths."

Oliver took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm not sure what that means."

"You haven't slept in three days," Felicity said taking a seat at the end of Oliver's bed. "I think it's time for you to sleep."

Oliver said nothing. He looked down at his hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

"When I close my eyes I see Laurel," he replied.

"Not the one we know," Felicity replied. "Not our Laurel. And our Laurel was not a pyscho killer who liked to set off nuclear bombs."

"True," Oliver said and forced a smile at his friend.

"Go to sleep," Felicity ordered as she stood up from the bed. "Or I'll tell Caitlin to give you the elephant tranquilizers we gave Barry. Hear me?"

"I will," Oliver promised.

He watched Felicity leave the room and turned to look out the window at the night's sky.

*****

Sara was looking out a different window but at the same view. 

"All right. Are we done with this mess?"

Sara gave Mick a small smirk and turned her attention back to the bridge. "Let's find out. Gideon?"

"All timelines for this particular universe have relatively been restored to their proper place," the ship replied.

"Sounds to me like our job is done," Ray said cheerfully.

"Thanks for the confirmation, Haircut."

"Well, there is the small matter of returning our recruited heroes to their appropriate timeline," Martin pointed out.

"As long as no one else decides to tear open a wall between realities," Jax added.

Sara smiled and took her chair. "Gideon? Tell our guests to prepare themselves for launch," she called out. "It's time to go to work."


End file.
